


Spoiled Brat, Richbitch Diva

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, First Time, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-09
Updated: 2010-04-07
Packaged: 2018-09-03 03:28:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 30,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8694595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Jared Padalecki is the goldenboy of acting. He won his first Oscar when he was fourteen. Now, four years later, Jared is a wild and uncontrolable young man. When Jared's agent forces Jensen, their employee handling the legality end of contracts for the Agency, to become a companion to Jared to keep him out of trouble - is when the real trouble starts.                                                   Jared has a real problem being forced into letting Jensen move into his house and turn his life upside down, and Jensen...well, Jensen isn't quite as vanilla as his employers think.banner by the lovely la_bellavita





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** I'll be posting to this story everyday (except possibly the weekends) - until it's finished. Each chapter is written in twenty minutes, then beta'ed and then I'll post. So yes, very short chapters!!!!  
>  The idea of twenty minute chapters was stolen, with permission, from my gorgeous and lovely garvaldmains - whom I love and adore!!  
>  **Comments are my crack - lemme know if I should continue!**  
>  _________________________________________________  
>   
> 

"Jensen Ackles," Jensen said into the phone. He paused, listening to the caller a minute, then said with a frown on his face, "Do you know what he wants?" He sighed. "Thank you, Carly. I'll be there in a moment."

 

Jensen hung up the phone and headed toward the bosses office. He wasn't nervous, not really. Jensen knew his job and did it well. He'd worked at Bryce and Daly for eleven years, and in that eleven years, he called off of work once, and that was when his nana died.

 

"Jensen, good to see you," Mr. Bryce said, holding out his hand for Jensen to shake.

Jensen did so and smiled politely. "Thank you, sir, it's good to see you as well. How's the family?"

 

"Good, good. Thanks," the man smiled. "I imagine you're wondering why we called you in here," he said, motioning to Mr. Daly and himself.

"Yes sir," Jensen nodded.

 

"Well, as you know, one of our biggest clients is Jared Padalecki," he started, taking a seat at the table. 

Jensen had to control himself not to roll his eyes. "Yes," he answered.

 

"I'm sure you're also aware that he's been in a bit of trouble lately," Mr. Bryce said. "He doesn't live at home with his family anymore, so there's nobody there to..." the man shrugged, "keep an eye on him. We've decided that since you are the epitome of self-control, respect and have a good head on your shoulders, we'll be changing your job description and daily routine."

 

"And what would that be...?" Jensen frowned.

 

"You'll be moving into Jared's house and will be his constant companion and guardian. Be there to keep the kid out of trouble, be..."

 

"A _baby_ sitter?" Jensen snapped. "No, I'm sorry. You have the wrong person for this, Mr. Bryce, I can't do anything like that. If I wanted children, I'd adopt."

 

"You don't have a choice, Jensen. You're under contract for the next thirty-six months with this office. This is your job now."

 

"Fan-fucking-tastic," Jensen sighed.

 

"It's not that bad, Jared is..." Mr. Daly started.

 

"A spoiled brat, richbitch diva who has no respect for himself or anybody else! You actually think that I'm the person for this job? I'll kill him in the first hour!"

 

"We're sure that you'll do fine, if you'll - " 

 

Just then, the door to the office pounded open and a very pissed-off Jared Padalecki stormed in. "What the fuck is this?" Jared demanded, holding up several peices of paper.

 

"I think that it's quite self-explanatory, Jared," Mr. Daly said. "You've been getting into some...unfortunate situations over the last several months. We're taking precautions to keep you out of more trouble before you end up in jail. _Again_."

 

"You're not doing this, you're all fucking fired!" he yelled.

 

Both men chuckled. "Do you really think that anyone else would take you on right now with your behavior? No, I don't think so. You want to fire us Jared, go ahead. Nobody else will take you, and then where will you be? Do you honestly think that you can get jobs on your own? Well, providing that you'd be straight and sober enough to do so."

 

Jared glared at him, his eyes narrowed to impossibly smaller catseye slits than normal. "I'm not letting some fucking old fart move into my house and think that he can tell me what to do. My own father and mother doesn't do that anymore."

 

"Yes, and look where that's gotten you," Bryce said, pulling a pen from his pocket and handing it to him. "Sign the contract."

 

Jared growled and snatched the pen from the man's outstretched hand and scribbled his name across the bottom of the contract and shoved the papers toward the men. They both signed in the appropriate spots, and then the papers were pushed in front of Jensen, who signed and notarized the documents.

 

"Who the fuck are you?" Jared spat, looking at Jensen.

Jensen stood up and held out his hand. "I'd be the old fart."


	2. Chapter 2

  
Author's notes: **Comments are like chocolate...I needs it!! LOL**  
I hope you like the new chapter!  
_______________________________________________  
  


* * *

Jared raised his eyebrows and looked at Jensen, then reluctantly reached out and shook his hand. "I'd be the spoiled brat, richbitch diva," Jared said snottily.

 

"Well," Mr. Daly said, standing up, "Jensen, we'll be sending someone to help you pack up your belongings and move..."

 

"No need," Jensen said, cutting him off. "I won't be moving all of my things into someone else's home. I'll be keeping mine."

 

"The contract that you just signed clearly states that you'll be living in Jared's home, full time. And..."

 

"And when my thirty-six months are up, I'll be finding a new job and I will need a home to move back into," Jensen said, cutting the man off once again.

 

"Fine," Mr. Daly said. "We'll be providing you with limousine service whenever you do not feel like driving. We'll messenger the finer details of the contract to you later today."

 

Jensen nodded and walked toward Jared. "Ready?" he said, holding out his arm toward the door.

 

"I'm beyond excited," Jared said with a sigh and roll of his eyes.

 

~

 

It took twenty minutes for them to arrive at Jared's house, Jensen following Jared in his own car. He parked in the drive next to the younger man's Ferrari. Jensen followed Jared up the steps of the huge mansion and waited until Jared opened the door. 

 

"You live here alone?" Jensen asked.

 

"Yeah, _why_?"

 

"Nothing, just a pretty big house for one person," Jensen said.

 

"Look, what's your name?" Jared asked.

 

"Jensen."

 

"Look here, Jensen. You being here is a formality. You mind your business, and I'll mind mine. Don't think that you have the right to stick your nose in my business, alright?"

 

"Actually, it's not a formality. It's my _job_. I'm under contract. A contract that you signed. I'll do my job, because if I don't, I can lose it, and in this busniess, I wouldn't find another one, I'd be blackballed beyond being blackballed. So you know what? Like it or not, you're stuck with me, kid."

 

"Great," Jared muttered, shaking his head.

 

"Care to show me to my room?" Jensen asked.

 

Jared snorted. He had a mind to show Jensen to the basement and tell him that that was where he'd be living, but even he wasn't that much of a bastard. "Follow me," he said, heading to the stairs. "You can have the other master bedroom, it's across the hall from mine, and I'll get you a key to the front door later."

 

"Fine. Maybe in a little bit, you can come with me to my house so I can get me some clothes and things, that sound alright?"

 

Jared rolled his eyes as he opened the door to Jensen's bedroom. "Whatever, man."

 

~

 

Two hours later, they pulled in front of Jensen's house. Jared snorted when he got out of the car.

 

"What?" Jensen asked defensively.

 

"You live here?"

 

"Yeah, so?"

 

"It's...it's - " Jared frowned as if he were looking at a dumpy, rundown crackhouse, " _small_."

 

"Yeah? Well, I don't need to live in a ten bedroom mansion to make me feel ten inches long..."

 

Jared stopped walking and glared at him, his head cocked to the side, a devious smile playing across his lips. "Try eleven, asshole."


	3. Chapter 3

  
Author's notes: Thank you for the awesome comments! They keep me writing! =)  
I hope you like the new chapter!  
______________________________________________  
  


* * *

Jensen lay back in his new bed. It wasn't as comfortable as his own bed...the bed that he wished he was lying in right at this moment. His discomfort had nothing to do with the six foot four inches of hard muscle and stormy, sea-colored eyes across the hall. No way, no how, nu-uh. **No**!

 

He sat up, turned and punched his pillow hard three times, then flopped back down. He hated his life. Jensen frowned when he heard a crashing noise coming from downstairs and immediately flung back the covers and headed down toward the sound.

 

When he reached the bottom stair, he chanced a look around the corner, praying to God that it wasn't an intruder. Sure, he wasn't a pussy - he could hold his own in a fight...but if it were some psycho - Jensen had nothing to defend himself with other than his fists.

But it was Jared. A dressed, and obviously just-stumbling-back-home drunk, Jared.

 

"What the fuck, dude? You left?"

 

Jared turned and looked at him like he was the biggest idiot ever born. "Yeah... _so_?"

 

"You went to bed four hours ago. You snuck back out?" Jensen asked, crossing his arms across his chest.

 

"SO?" Jared said a little more loudly.

 

"You're not supposed to leave the house without me. If you wanted to go out, you should have woken me up," Jensen practically growled.

 

"Fuck off. You're not my dad... _or_ my keeper!" Jared said, swerving across the floor, stumbling over his own feet and falling against Jensen's chest.

 

Jensen grabbed him around the waist to steady him. "Get the fuck off of me," Jared squirmed, almost violently. "Don't fucking touch me!" he yelled, shoving Jensen away from him.

 

Jensen sighed and held up his hands in surrender. Jared shoved him again and headed for the stairs. Jensen turned off the light in the living room and followed Jared up the stairs, making sure that he didn't fall down them and break something.

 

"What?" Jared snarled, when he reached the top step.

"Nothing, I'm just going to my room man, you need any help?" Jensen asked him.

 

Jared just stared at him, then turned and went into his bedroom, slamming the door behind him.

 

Jensen waited about twenty minutes and then opened Jared's door and looked in on him, making sure he was ok. 

Jared was sprawled across the bed on his stomach, still dressed, head on the pillow, body on top of the covers.

 

Jensen quietly inched inside and took off Jared's shoes and pulled the left side of the covers up and over Jared's body and retrieved the trashcan from the bathroom, putting it right beside the bed in case Jared woke in the middle of the night puking.

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

Jared came into the kitchen around 10am dressed only in boxers, absently scratching across his rock hard abs and yawning. He froze when he saw Jensen sitting at the table reading the newspaper and sipping on a cup of coffee.

 

"How are you feeling?" Jensen asked without looking up.

 

"Fine... _mom_ ," Jared snapped, heading to the coffee and pouring a cup.

 

"I made some eggs this morning. I saved you a plate. It's in the microwave if you want it."

 

"No," Jared said simply.

 

"They're good. I'm an excellent cook," Jensen said. "They're scrambled, with ham, cheese, mushrooms, and green peppers."

 

"I said no, fucking let it go," he growled sitting down at the table.

 

"Suit yourself," Jensen sighed. "You have an interview at noon. You may want to take a nice long shower so you're at least presentable."

 

"I know what I have to do, leave me the fuck alone - and I don't need you to tell me to take a fucking shower."

 

"Yeah, well you smell like cheap alcohol and sex..."

Jared narrowed his eyes. "Jealous?"

 

"Exactly how old are you again?" Jensen asked, letting the newspaper fall to the table.

 

Jared stood up so quickly that the table lifted up and slammed back down to the floor and effectively knocked Jensen's coffee onto his lap, the table then wobbling on its base. Jared leaned across it, right in Jensen's face. "Fuck you...and get off my back before I kick your ass..."

 

Jensen stood up, swiping the spilt coffee off of his lap, his nose only inches from Jared. "Whenever you think you're man enough, little boy...bring it. Just because you're bigger than me doesn't mean you can whip my ass."


	4. Chapter 4

  
Author's notes: **Comments = love! =)**  
I hope that you all like the new chapter!!!  
____________________________________________________  
  


* * *

The two men stood nose to nose for several minutes. Their eyes were blazing with anger, nostrils flaring, and their breathing short and shallow.

 

Jared was, simply put, huge. His body was tight, taut, spread out over six foot five inches of lean muscle. But, that being said, Jensen was pretty sure that he could give Jared a run for his money. He was no light-weight.

 

Jared clenched his jaw and looked away. Jensen wanted to hold his arms up and yell "I won!", but that would be pretty childish.

 

"Be ready to go in an hour, I don't wanna be late for my interview," Jared said, leaving the room.

 

~

 

Jared's interview was with some stupid teen magazine that Jensen had the temptation to chide him about, but after the fiasco earlier in the morning, he decided to let it go.

 

He sat across the room, listening to Jared laugh and joke, his face spread in a huge smile, all dimples and teeth. Jensen flipped through the magazine in his lap and shook his head. What in the hell was he going to do with this kid? 

 

Jensen was twenty-eight years old, and had worked his ass off at Bryce & Daly to get to the position he was in. He began working there after school at the age of seventeen, starting in the mailroom.

 

Now, after eleven years of busting his balls to move up in the company, getting a college degree while working full time, here he was, a glorified babysitter. He slapped the magazine shut and slammed it down on the table.

 

Jared and - _Marissa_ he thought - turned and looked at him as if he were an annoying fly buzzing around their heads. Both looked as if they wished they had a fly swatter with which to squash him. He rolled his eyes and sank down in the chair, then glanced at his watch.

 

An hour later, Jared was walking toward the door. Jensen stood up and promptly followed him, shutting the door behind them as they left the room. 

 

"Hey, I'm hungry, you hungry?" Jensen asked.

 

Jared shrugged.

 

"Either you are or you aren't, Jared. Do you want to go somewhere and get something to eat?"

 

"Fine," he mumbled.

 

"Ok, I know a place that has awesome food," Jensen said, walking out into the California sun. Jared sighed at the paparazzi hanging around the buildings, and all the flashes that started strobing in his face, but he just put on his sunglasses and followed Jensen to his car. He tucked himself into the passenger seat, hoping like hell that he would be able to eat in peace. Just once.

 

Thirty-five minutes later, Jared finally looked over at Jensen and asked, "Where in the hell is this fucking place?"

 

"Not far, I've just been trying to lose all the assholes following us is all. I think that the last one finally gave up," he said, pulling into the parking lot of a Wal-mart. 

 

Jared snorted and looked out the window. "Why are we here, do you need some new clothes or something?"

 

"Ha-ha, smartass. No, I'm turning around," Jensen answered.

 

Jensen took a right out of the parking lot and drove for ten minutes before turning into a residential area. 

Jared raised his eyebrows and looked over at him. "I don't think that there are any places to eat around here, unless you're planning on buying shrimp out of the back of someone's trunk."

 

Jensen just snorted and turned into the driveway of a nice, modern, working class home. He shut the car off and got out, heading up the drive. "You coming or what?" he shouted over his shoulder.

 

Jared sighed and got out, walking up behind him. Jensen rapped on the door twice.

 

The lady who opened it was petite, blonde and very pretty. "Hi, baby," she smiled, pulling Jensen into her arms.

 

"Hey, Momma," he smiled, embracing her tightly.

 

"You brought me to your _Mom's_ house?" Jared asked sarcastically.

 

Donna either didn't hear Jared or chose to ignore him. Jensen figured it was the first one, because she was smiling and chatting away as they walked into the house.

 

"So," she said, turning to face them, "who do we have here?" she smiled at Jared.

 

"Momma, this is Jared. Jared, this is my mom, Donna Ackles."

 

"Hi," Jared said with a somewhat forced smile. He'd not gone anywhere without being recognized in years, and he wasn't really sure how to take it.

 

"Hi, sweetheart, it's really wonderful to meet you," she said, gathering Jared into her arms and hugging him tightly.

 

He _really_ didn't know how to take that...not one bit.


	5. Chapter 5

  
Author's notes: Thank you for the comments! I appreciate them, it keeps me goin!!  
__________________________________________________  
  


* * *

"Well," she smiled, "are you two hungry?"

 

Jensen grinned. "For your cooking, of course!" he said, kissing her on the cheek. "What do you have on, it smells awesome."

 

"Beef and noodles, your favorite."

 

"Uhhh, God that sounds so good, are they ready?" Jensen sighed happily, his voice sounding almost lustful.

 

"It's ready," she told them. "Come on in the kitchen and get you some. I just put some rolls in the oven, your father will be home in a few minutes for a late lunch," she said, walking from the room and into the kitchen.

 

"Jen?" a young girl squeed from across the room, her body a blur rushing toward him. She jumped up and into his arms, wrapping her own around him. "I've missed you!" she said, burying her face in his neck.

 

"I've missed you too, pipsqueak," he said, pulling his head back and kissing her cheek.

 

She let go of Jensen and turned around...and then practically peed her pants. "Oh my God," she squeaked...her voice so high that dogs down the street were probably barking from the sound ringing in their ears. She turned back to her brother, punched him in the stomach and rushed back across the room and stomped up the stairs.

 

Jared raised his eyebrows. "Uhhh - I take it she's not a fan?"

 

Jensen chuckled. "No, she is a fan. That's the problem."

 

"And why would that be?" Jared asked.

 

"Dude, she's seventeen, her hair is in a ponytail and she doesn't have any makeup on, of course she's gonna freak.

 

"You're like, her favorite actor."

 

"Oh," Jared answered.

 

"Ok boys," Donna said, coming back into the room, "everything is ready."

 

"Come on," Jensen motioned. Jared followed.

 

"Mac! Lunch is ready!" Donna shouted from the living room.

Jared and Jensen both headed into the dining room just as the front door opened and Jensen's father came in.

 

~

 

They were all seated around the dining room table, even Mackenzie, who had her hair fixed and was wearing full makeup now.

 

"So Jared," Alan started, "how did you and Jensen meet?" he asked.

 

"Daaaaaaaaaaaaaad," Mackenzie said in that _how can you be so stupid and uninformed_ voice that only teenagers had perfected. "That's Jared Padalecki..."

 

"Yeah Mac, I know his name, your brother was kind enough to introduce him."

 

"He's an actor!" she said, irritated. "He won an Oscar, Dad!"

 

"Oh," Donna said, somewhat taken aback.

 

"What?" Jensen asked, taking a bite of his food.

 

"I thought..." Donna said, then stopped herself. "Jared," she said as she turned and looked at him, "do you like the beef and noodles?"

 

"Yes Ma'am, I haven't tasted anything as good as this in years. Not since my Gran passed. She was the best cook, and I'll tell you Mrs. A, you cook just as good as she did," he smiled, taking another huge bite.

 

"I'm glad sweetheart," she said, patting his hand. "There's plenty. If you want more, we don't stand on ceremony here. If you want seconds, you just get up and help yourself, ok?"

 

"Yes Ma'am," Jared said, finishing off his plate of food, standing and heading into the kitchen for more.

 

"Jensen Ross..." his mother scolded, smacking him on the back of his head.

 

"What?" Jensen asked aghast, rubbing his head.

 

"I thought you brought home a boyfriend!" she practically snapped.

 

"Yeah, _right_ ," he laughed.

 

"And just what is that supposed to mean?" she asked, narrowing her eyes at him.

 

"Nothing, just after the last time I brought a boyfriend home, he broke up with me the next day..." Jensen said with a laugh just as Jared came back into the room, standing stock-still and staring at him.

 

"What?" Jensen asked, looking up at Jared, one eyebrow arched.

 

"You're _gay_?"

 

"And that would be a problem becauuuuuse?" Jensen asked, dragging out the last word.

 

Jared took his seat back at the table and shrugged. "It's not a problem. You're just awfully stuffy for a fag," he answered.

 

"Now just a goddamn minute!" Alan yelled, and slammed his fist down on the table, his body thundering up from his seat.

 

Jared jumped from the noise of Alan's fist, and his harsh tone.

 

"It's alright Dad," Jensen said, standing in case he had to grab his father to prevent him from beating the shit out of Jared. "He's bisexual, and I'm sure that he didn't mean it like _that_ , regardless of his tone. Jared is one of those people who doesn't have a filter from his brain to his mouth, and he suffers greatly from verbal diarrhea."

 

Jared did, at least, have the decency to look guilty. "Sorry," he muttered quietly once Alan and Jensen sat back down.

 

"It's alright sweetheart," Donna said, and reached over and patted his hand once again. "Don't worry about it, right Alan?" she said a bit tersely.

 

"Of course," Alan said, "sorry."

 

Jared shrugged and continued to eat, not looking back up from his plate for the remainder of his meal.


	6. Chapter 6

  
Author's notes: Sorry for the delay! My Mom and Dad were over for dinner today!! I hope you like the new chapter!  
Comments = love! hehehe!! =)  
______________________________________  
  


* * *

Before the boys left, Donna pulled Jared into another hug and kissed him on the cheek, an action that flabbergasted him. He'd never in his life been around someone like Donna. He was even more shocked when she whispered in his ear, "If you ever need to get away from the craziness, you're always welcome here, baby."

 

Jared didn't say anything on the way home, even though Jensen tried to pull him into conversation several times.

 

When Jensen finally pulled into Jared's driveway, Jared sighed and followed Jensen inside the house. 

 

"You ok?" Jensen asked.

 

"Fine," Jared snapped, taking the stairs two at a time.

 

Jensen sighed and rolled his eyes. Jared had actually been nice to be around this afternoon...but now? Now the asshole was back.

 

Jensen went into the living room and sat on the couch. He flipped on the television, dropping the remote in his lap. 

 

When Jared came into the room a few minutes later wearing shorts and nothing else, Jensen had to bite his lip. Christ that kid had a body!

 

Jared sat down on the other end of the couch and leaned into Jensen's personal space, reaching between his legs.

 

Jensen squirmed, his body sinking further and further against the couch. "What the fuck'ar..." then Jensen stopped talking when Jared grasped the remote.

 

"Don't flatter yourself," Jared snapped, turning the channel.

 

"Uhh, I was watching that," Jensen said.

 

"So."

 

"So, I was in here first, turn it back."

 

"No."

 

"Jared," Jensen said through clenched teeth.

 

"Jen - sen..." Jared said, the word sounding like baby talk.

 

"Turn it back," Jensen said again, reaching for the remote still clutched in Jared's hand.

 

"No," Jared said, jerking his hand away. "It's my fucking TV. If you don't like it, leave."

 

Jensen looked at him a moment, then shook his head. "My God, you are such a child."

 

"Fuck off," Jared sighed and sank back against the cushions.

 

Jensen stood up and headed out of the room.

 

"You leaving?" Jared asked hopefully.

 

"I'm just heading upstairs to change."

 

"Why, tired of being a boy?" Jared asked with a snort.

 

Jensen ignored him.

 

~

 

When Jensen came back into the room, Jared had a six pack between his legs, a bag of Doritos on one side of his hips, and a bag of Funyuns on the other side. The six pack was already missing one bottle, and it sat empty on the floor beside Jared's feet.

 

Jensen stood in the doorway. "Jared..." he sighed.

 

"Get off my back," he said, putting down a second empty bottle and pulling out a full one. Jared looked over at Jensen and snorted. "Pajama pants? _Really_?" he laughed.

 

Jensen looked down at his red checkered pants and then back at Jared. "There's nothing wrong with my pajamas, they're comfortable."

 

"Whatever man, knock yourself out," he commented, drinking back about half of the beer in his hand.

 

Jensen sighed and said, "You're awfully young to already be an alcoholic and drug addict."

 

Jared shrugged.

 

"What does your momma and daddy think of that?"

 

Jared stood up, the three bottles in the pack smashing to the floor, the bottle in his hand actually shattering. 

 

Jared advanced on Jensen, grabbing his shirt and slamming him against the wall. He leaned down in his face and snarled, "Don't you fucking worry about my family. And if you bring them up again, I will beat the fuck outta you, you got it?"

 

Jensen wanted to punch him in the mouth, but he managed to control himself and only nodded.

 

"Good," Jared said in a clipped tone.

 

He gave Jensen a good shove and left the room, his footsteps pounding up the stairs, followed by the slamming of his bedroom door.

 

Jensen sighed and figured that Jared wasn't quite the diva he thought he was after all. There was something wrong here. Very very wrong.

 

It took Jensen fifteen minutes to clean up all the beer and busted glass from the floor. He went into the kitchen and dumped everything in the trash, and when he turned around, he caught his reflection in the shiny surface of the steel refrigerator. There was a huge stain of blood across his shirt... exactly where Jared's hand had been just minutes before.

 

~

 

Jensen turned the knob on Jared's bedroom door and cautiously went in. He had a first aid kit in his hand and hoped that Jared would let him help. "Jared?" he called, inching inside.

 

Jensen heard a muffled "Leave me alone," coming from the bathroom.

 

Of course, Jensen didn't listen. He went to the bathroom door and pressed his ear to it, hearing running water. He wanted to make sure that Jared wasn't in the process of actually using the bathroom...because that would be beyond awkward.

 

He opened the door and saw Jared standing at the sink, his hand under the running water, a deep-set grimace on his face.

 

"Get the fuck out," Jared barked when Jensen came into the bathroom. 

 

"No, quit being a pain in the ass brat and let me help you, ok? I promise that I won't run to the Enquirer and tell all."

 

Jared glared at him for a moment and then sighed, allowing Jensen to pull his hand toward his face so that he could look at the cuts.

 

"Jared, man, I think that you're gonna need stitches."

 

"No."

 

"Jared...come on, you can't bleed to death, dude."

 

"No. Just - just dig out the glass and put some bandaids on it, ok?"

 

"It's gonna hurt like a bitch..." Jensen warned.

 

"No, it won't," Jared said thumbing over his shoulder at the prescription bottle on the counter. 

 

Jensen picked it up and read the lable. Percocet. "How many of these did you take?"

 

"Five - _Mom_ ," he snarked.


	7. Chapter 7

  
Author's notes: Thank you for all the awesome comments, I really appreciate it!   
I'm thrilled that y'all are liking the story - here's the next chapter!  
Please let me know what you think!  
___________________________________________  
  


* * *

"Five? Jared, you're gonna overdose!" Jensen said, scared and nervous.

 

Jared grabbed a towel from the rack and wrapped it around his hand, turned toward Jensen and said, "Believe me, five percocet isn't gonna kill me, my tolerance is quite high." He then turned and walked around Jensen and out of the bathroom.

 

Jensen followed him down the stairs and into the living room. Jared went straight to his liquor cabinet and pulled out a bottle of Scotch, twisted the cap and took three long swallows before Jensen pulled the bottle from his lips. "Enough, Jared. I don't want to wake up in the morning and find you dead in your bed, ok?"

 

"Like it'd matter," Jared said in a whisper.

 

"What?" Jensen said, leaning toward him. "Say again, I didn't hear you?"

 

"Nothing, just...just see if you can get the glass out, because this shit hurts."

 

Jensen led Jared to the couch, pulling the younger man down right beside him and removed the towel from his hand. "Christ, Jared," Jensen said, sucking a gasp of air through his teeth.

 

Jensen let go of Jared's hand, allowing it fall into his lap. He reached over and opened the first aid kit that he'd been clutching and pulled out the steril tweezers, then began the task of pulling out the slivers of glass.

 

By the time Jensen was done, Jared was passed out cold. He applied antibacterial ointment, wrapped his hand in gauze and taped it closed. 

 

Jensen stood up and eased Jared into a prone position on the couch and covered him up with a quilt that he'd found in the hall closet. 

 

He sat down on the chair nearest Jared and put his feet up on the ottoman, covering himself with the second blanket that he'd pulled out of the closet, laying it over his legs and waist. He opened the book that he'd been reading and picked up where he'd left off, figuring that he would not be tired enough to sleep for several hours.

 

~

 

In the morning, Jensen was sitting in the kitchen sipping coffee, once again, when Jared ambled in.

 

"Morning," Jensen said to a sleepy-looking, hungover Jared.

 

"Yeah..." was all he said.

 

"Would you like something to eat?"

 

"Why, are you gonna cook for me, baby?" he smirked as he poured some coffee for himself.

 

"I already did, actually. I made myself an omelet, and figured you might be hungry. So I made you one, too. It's in the microwave."

 

Jared opened the door and peered in. "What's in it?" he asked.

 

"Roast turkey, tomatoes, swiss cheese and baby spinach."

 

Jared scrunched up his nose. "That sounds disgusting."

 

"Just try it, jeeze. Why do you have to make everything so difficult?"

 

"It's in my nature," Jared said, shutting the microwave door and heating up the omelet.

 

Jared sat down after the timer dinged on the microwave and poked at the omelet a few times with the fork in his hand. 

 

Jensen sighed. "Just try it, Jared. You can't say or think that you won't like it unless you actually taste it."

 

Jared huffed out a sigh and said, "Fine," hacking off a hunk and stuffing it in his mouth. "Hmmm..." he said, "it's actually good. Did your momma teach you to cook?"

 

"Quid pro quo, Clarice," Jensen said with a grin.

 

Jared only glared at him for a moment. "Why?"

 

"Because you're my roommate until my bosses see fit to say otherwise, and I'd like to get to know you."

 

"This is good, thank you," Jared said, taking another bite.

 

"Don't change the subject - are you in, or what?" he asked.

 

Jared sighed hard then looked up at Jensen. "When did you figure out you were gay?" Jared asked.

 

"I was fifteen years old. My best friend Bobby McAllistar got his first girlfriend, and I was mad. It took me weeks to figure out it was because I had a crush on him," Jensen said, sipping his coffee. "Why did you get so pissed at me last night when I brought up your mom and dad?"

 

"Because they're worthless, usless, money grubbing, controlling, alcoholic assholes. Why are you such a stuffy prick?"

 

"How I am in my professional life is quite different than how I am in my personal life. You don't talk to your parents anymore?"

 

"No, not since I was emancipated when I was seventeen. Do you have a boyfriend?"

 

"No, I haven't had a boyfriend in a few years. Do you have a boyfriend?"

 

"No. Have you ever fucked a woman?"

 

"No, I've never had the interest. I've only been with men." Jensen set his coffee back down on the table and leaned forward, a wicked smirk on his face. "Have you ever fucked a man?"

 

Jared pushed his plate away. "I'm done. Great talk." He stood up and stretched. "Be prepared - I'm going out tonight. I wanna dance. I'm assuming that you'll be coming with me?"

 

Jensen sighed. "You assume correctly."


	8. Chapter 8

  
Author's notes: Thank you for all the awesome comments!! I'll be answering them tonight!!! **hugs**  
I hope that you like this next chapter! 

A/N: ok - so obviously with the length of this chapter - it took a lot longer than twenty minutes to write...but I felt that it would harm the story to cut the club scene into two parts...so - you get a lengthy chapter this time! LOL - The following chapters will go back to being written in only twenty minutes!!!  
 **Comments=love!!**  
_________________________________________  
  


* * *

The bass that was bumping through the sound system of the club was pounding in Jensen's ears, through his body. He could actually feel the music vibrating in his bones.

 

Jared kept leaning over and talking to him, his lips brushing against Jensen's ears, hot breath smelling of Scotch and beer wafting to his nose. Jensen couldn't ever really figure out exactly what Jared had been saying to him most of the time due to the loud music, but he nodded and smiled occasionally.

 

Jensen had drank several shots provided by other people who were buying alcohol for Jared and him. Jensen figured that most people thought that he was Jared's flavor of the week. He'd had seven shots of Scotch and three beers.

 

_He.Was.Trashed._

 

He was getting more and more turned on as the night dragged on as Jared grew more and more touchy-feely the more that he drank. 

 

Jensen knew that he drank too much, but that was nothing compared to what Jared had consumed...that coupled with the painkillers that he'd taken before they'd left the house to ease the discomfort in his hand.

 

A new song came on - fast beat, hard bass - and Jared stood up, holding his hand out to Jensen. "Dance?" he asked.

 

Jensen held up his hands and shook his head. "Sorry man, I don't dance. I have two left feet," he laughed.

 

"Come on, I'm a good dancer, I can direct you."

 

"No."

 

Jared leaned down in Jensen's space and gave him the most pathetic-looking, kicked puppy eyes that Jensen had ever seen in his life. "Pleeeeeeeeeeeeease?"

 

Jensen smirked and shook his head once again.

 

Jared smirked. "Either you...or him," Jared said, pointing to a cute guy at the bar who was currently bent over the edge of it snorting a long line of coke up his nose.

 

Jensen growled out a sigh. He knew that if he didn't get up and dance with him, that Jared would definitely head over to the guy at the bar. And, well, Jared didn't need coke in his system along with everything else. So he stood up and reached out, taking Jared's hand in his own, and let the younger man pull him onto the dance floor.

 

Jared turned toward Jensen and stuck his fingers through Jensen's belt loops and pulled his body close. Jared's hips were swaying back and forth to the beat in a slow gentle movement. Jensen's arms hung limply at his sides, his hips swaying in tandem with Jared's, only because Jared's hands were forcing the movement out of him, fingers pressed hard against his flesh.

 

_There he goes_

_My baby walks so slow_

_Sexual tic-tac-toe_

_Yeah I know we both know_

_It isn't time, no_

_But could you be m-mine_

 

Jared kept Jensen close, making sure that their crotches were perfectly aligned, brushing against each other, Jared growing harder and harder with each second as he started to feel Jensen's bulge against his own.

 

When the chorus kicked in, Jared yanked Jensen closer, their bodies crushed together when one of Jared's hand went to the small of Jensen's back, the other digging into his side, his hips moving faster to the beat in jerky fashion, fucking against Jensen's body.

 

_Oh baby, lights on_

_But your mom's not home_

_I'm sick of laying down alone, hey_

_With this fever, fever, yeah_

_My one and own_

_I wanna get you alone_

_Give you a fever, fever, yeah_

 

The tempo slowed again, and Jared allowed Jensen to move a step back, but he kept his hands on Jensen's hips, their groins still brushing together, but not with the same amount of pressure as a few moments before.

 

_There it goes_

_You're still my so and so_

_Cause, sweetheart_

_No-no-nobody a-kno-kno-knows me_

 

Jared leaned against Jensen and pressed his lips to Jensen's neck, soft wet pliable skin gliding against hot, tight muscle. 

 

_Let's get inside your car_

_Just you, me and the stars_

_Kind of menage a trois, sometimes_

 

Jared kept the sway of his hips moving as the song continued, hands still firmly on Jensen's hips, his face still buried against Jensen's neck, lips sliding against his hot, and now sweaty skin.

 

When the chorus kicked in again, Jared repeated the previous moves, only this time, he cupped Jensen's ass and pulled him impossibly closer.

 

But as the song progressed, Jared let his hands slide back around to Jensen's waist and grabbed the hem of his t-shirt and started pulling it up, Jensen allowing him. Jared stared at Jensen when he found that both of his nipples were pierced, and that he had a tattoo emblazoned across his stomach, part of it hidden by his jeans. It was a tattoo of an ornate dragon...quite possibly the most gorgeous dragon that he'd ever seen. The animal's wings traveled up Jensen's sides, the pointed tip's curling across his pecs.

 

The tempo of the song slowed once more, and Jared moved around behind Jensen, his hand carressing across the dragon tattoo, then lower, his fingers skating barely past the waistband of Jensen's jeans, fingernails digging hard across his stomach as he pulled them from just under his pants.

 

When Jared came fully behind him, he found that there was a gorgeous Celtic cross etched into Jensen's skin, and Jared wanted to bend his head and lick across the deep black, ornately drawn lines embedded in his skin.

 

_You baby, oh baby, oh baby yeah, oh baby you're mine_

_Baby you're mine, you're mine_

 

The song kicked back in to the faster beat, and Jared stayed behind Jensen, tucking his shirt into the waistband of his pants and grasping Jensen's hips once again, thrusting and moving against him throughout the rest of the song.

 

When it ended, Jared let go of him and started to walk away.

 

Jared was suddenly stopped when a firm hand wrapped around his wrist and yanked him across the floor, dragging him into the men's bathroom.

 

"Leave," Jensen growled. The skinny, weasly looking nerd who was standing at the sink scrambled away and darted out the door quickly.

 

Jensen twisted the lock on the door, making sure that they wouldn't be bothered.

 

Jensen turned and strode across the floor quickly and grabbed Jared's much larger body and slammed him face first against the wall, effectively pinning him...not allowing Jared any room to move. "If you think for one second that you can fuck around with me like that, you got another thing coming, little boy," he growled, licking the shell of Jared's ear and then sucking the lobe into his mouth, biting down on the soft flesh. Hard. "If you ever do anything like that to me again, I'll grab you and fuck you against the wall so hard and fast that you'll be crying and begging me to let you get off, you got that?" Jensen asked with a particularly hard thrust of his body, the rigid line of his cock pressing hard againt Jared's ass. "I'll hold you down and fuck you till you can't stand it, and when I'm done, I'll fuck you again just for good measure."

 

Then Jensen was gone. 

 

Jared shivered, the cool at air of the bathroom skating across his skin. He longed for the heat of Jensen's body against him once again. He turned his head and looked around the small room and swallowed. He stumbled to the sink, and splashed cold water on his face, squirming at the hot, wet mess in his pants. 

 

He'd just come harder than he'd ever come in his life when Jensen had growled in his ear about the things he'd do to him if he ever crossed the line again.

 

Jared straightened up and looked at himself in the mirror, his breaths slowing and evening out.

 

Jared wiped his face off with his t-shirt, turned and headed out into the depths of the club, hoping that Jensen was ready to go...because quite honestly - he was ready to leave and put this night behind him, never to be thought of again. For as long as he lived.

 

tbc...

 

Notes: for anyone that doesn't know - the song the boy's are dancing to in the club is "Fever" by Adam Lambert - and you can listen to it here - http://myplay.com/audio_player/adam-lambert/469831?allowBrowsing=1


	9. Chapter 9

  
Author's notes: **DOUBLE POST TODAY - CHAPTER NINE AND TEN**  
Thank you so much for reading! **hugs**

Comments = love  
___________________________________  
  


* * *

When Jared came out of the bathroom, he saw Jensen pulling his t-shirt over his head and down his body as he headed toward the door of the club. Jared rapidly cut through the crowd and followed Jensen into the waiting limo and sat down beside him.

 

The driver shut the door and quickly made his way into the driver’s seat and pulled away from the club, heading home.

 

Jared squirmed in the seat next to Jensen. The wet mess in his underwear was starting to dry and itch, becoming increasingly uncomfortable.

 

Jensen had his head resting on the back of the seat, eyes closed and was trying to ignore Jared. He knew that he was staring at him, he could feel the younger man's eyes all over him.

 

Jared squirmed again, pressing the palm of his hand against his crotch, then grabbing the material and pulling it away.

 

"Will you sit still? I swear to God you're like a Chihuahua on crack," Jensen snapped.

 

"And just how many times have you been _around_ a Chihuahua on crack?" Jared asked.

 

"Shut up," Jensen sighed.

 

~

 

Jared climbed the stairs, leaving Jensen behind to lock up. He shut and locked his bedroom door and started to peel out of his clothes, his underwear sticking to him as he pulled them off.

 

He stepped into the shower, the hot spray feeling good against his sweaty skin. He twisted the soap in his hands, thick foam coating both palms before he set it back down. Jared groaned loud when he wrapped his hand around his cock and stroked down the stiff length, imagining Jensen's hand on him...his mouth.

 

"Uhh - God," he rasped as he twisted his hand across the head, his thumb swiping across the slit. He tightened his grip as his hand moved faster and faster across the velvety, soap-slicked skin and moaned even louder.

 

Jared panted as he felt the familiar pull-tingle caressing his balls and licking up his spine. He closed his eyes tightly. "Je-jesus," he huffed out, his free hand smacking against the wet tile of the shower as his orgasm exploded from his body, thick white splotches splattering the wall in front of him, Jensen's name on his lips.

 

~

 

Across the hall, Jensen had stepped into his own hot, steamy shower with his hand wrapped around his own erection, making slow, controlled strokes up and down his dick, finger thumbing the barbell through the tip - a moan of a name barely audible, dripping from his lips. "Jaaaaared..."

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

Two days passed and Jared hardly spoke to Jensen other than to tell him to be ready to leave or grunt at the ever-present breakfast that Jensen cooked every morning.

On the third day, Jared came into the living room late one afternoon and said, "I, uh - I need to go somewhere, alone."

 

"No, I'm sorry, Jared. I can't let you do that."

 

"Too bad," Jared said. "I don't want you to come."

 

"Jared, I can't lose my job because you want to go hook up or score drugs or whatever it is that you want to do. I'm sorry, but if you leave, I'm going with you."

 

"Please..." Jared whispered.

 

Ten minutes later, Jensen was in the passenger seat of the Ferrari next to a pissed off Jared Padalecki.

 

They drove just outside LA and into Pasadena, Jared turning and heading up a long driveway toward a huge building. Massive letters across the front of the place read Pasadena Children's Home For The Blind.

 

Jensen didn't say anything as Jared got out of the car and headed for the building. He simply followed him, taking the steps two at a time and going inside.

 

"Hi, Jared," a pretty, dark-skinned woman smiled up at him from her seat behind the desk.

 

"Hi, Gwen, how's she doing?"

 

"Good. She’s really excited to see her big brother," she smiled. "Who is this?" she asked motioning to Jensen. "You know that we can't allow anyone in who isn't family."

 

"Aw, come on Gwen, this is my boyfriend. You have to let Megan meet my boyfriend..."

 

She smiled and nodded. "Ok, go on up." 

 

Jared walked away from the desk and headed to the elevator. "Your sister is here?" Jensen asked.

 

"No, she's across town in the East LA Women's Correctional Facility. _Yes_ , she's here."

 

"Why isn't she with your parents?" Jensen asked.

 

Jared wanted to turn on him, slam him against the wall and tell him to mind his own fucking business, but there was something in Jensen's eyes that stopped him. Concern.

 

"Because they're worthless. And the courts won't give her to me. I'm too young and...and..." Jared's voice broke, his eyes blinking fast, trying to stop the tears from falling, "and worthless myself."

 

Jensen grabbed Jared's arm just before he started to enter the elevator when the doors opened. "Jared, you're not worthless."

 

Jared scoffed, shook his head and walked down the hall, stopping in front of a door with the number 1147 listed on it. He looked down to the floor. He cleared his throat and swiped at his eyes, then raised his hand and knocked.

 

"Come in," a happy voice called.


	10. Chapter 10

  
Author's notes: **DOUBLE POST TODAY, CHAPTERS NINE AND TEN!**  
Comments=love!!  
__________________________________  
  


* * *

Jared opened the door and walked in. "Hey, nerd," he said, walking to the young girl sitting on the edge of the bed.

 

"Jared!" she grinned, standing up and holding her arms open. 

 

Jared crossed the room and pulled her up into his own arms and hugged her tightly. "I missed you so much!" he said, kissing her cheek.

 

"I missed you, too," she said, kissing him back. "You didn't come on the weekend," she said, sounding sad.

 

"I know Meg, I'm sorry. I know that I'm a fuck up...I'm really trying - " he said, putting her down on her feet.

 

"You're not a fuck up, Jared."

 

"Don't talk like that," he said, cuffing her chin. "You're only fifteen, you don't need to turn out like your big brother."

 

"Who's that?" she asked.

 

Jensen chuckled.

 

"What?" she asked, turning toward the voice, "you didn't think a blind chick would know that someone else was in the room?"

 

"No, just surprised that it took your ass that long to say something," he smiled. "My Nana was blind, and she saw a lot more than all us seeing people did."

 

Megan smiled. "Wow, I like him Jay - he's not afraid to talk to me, not scared to talk about the fact that I can't see. Thanks. I'm Megan Padalecki - it's nice to meet you."

 

Jensen stepped forward and took her hand. "Jensen Ackles, and believe me Megan, the pleasure is all mine," he said, leaning in to kiss her cheek.

 

"May I?" she asked, holding out her hands.

 

"Of course," Jensen said, taking her hands in his own and placing them on his face. 

 

Megan ran her fingers across Jensen's face, the tips sliding across his eyebrows, eyelids, nose, lips and cheeks. They slid further back, caressing his ears then back to his cheeks and along his jaw and finally stopping at his neck. "Jared?" she said.

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Is he your boyfriend?"

 

Jared snorted. "No, why?"

 

"He needs to be...he's hot!"

 

Jared and Jensen both chuckled. "Alright - alright," Jared said, walking over and hugging her. "What do you want to go do today?"

 

"I don't know, what sounds good to you?" she answered.

 

"I know," Jensen said. "You wanna go see the new Johnny Depp movie? I hear it's really good."

 

Jared's head whipped around and glared at Jensen, his eyes blazing hot with anger.

 

"What?" Jensen said, taken aback.

 

"Yes! I would love to go to the movies," Megan smiled.

 

Jared turned and looked at her. "You...you would?"

 

Megan laughed. "Just like Jensen said, Jay...I see a lot more than you think I do."

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

"That was so good!" Megan babbled. "Oh thank you so much for bringing me, it's been a really long time since I've been to the movies," she grinned, grabbing Jared and kissing him, then Jensen.

 

"You're welcome," Jensen said. "Are you hungry?"

 

"Starving! The home doesn't have the best food in town...I'd love to have a really good cheeseburger, or hotdog...ohh no, pizza!" she smiled triumphantly, arms above her head.

 

Jared leaned down and kissed the top of her head. "Pizza it is."

 

Jensen took Megan's hand and they walked slowly to Jared's car, Megan sharing the front seat with Jensen. 

 

"You know," Jensen said, "we should have brought my car, it's a little bit bigger," he said, shutting the door.

Megan stifled a snicker. "Yeah, but then you wouldn't have a cute girl practically in your lap all afternoon."

 

Jensen smiled and hugged her. "That's true," he told her. "So very true.

 

~

 

After dinner they went to one of the huge local malls where Jared bought her ten outfits, a new iPod, because she told him that someone stole hers, two pairs of tennis shoes, socks, then suffered through buying panties and bras at Victoria Secret, eventually ending their spree at a Piercing Pagoda so that she could get her nose pierced.

 

"Thank you, Jared," she said, cuddling into him as they walked out to the car. "I had a really good time today, but will you do me a favor?"

 

"Anything," he answered.

 

"Come see me more often...you're all I have...and I'm all you have. And we don’t always have to go out and spend your money."

 

"Our money,” Jared said, stressing the words. He waited a few moments then asked, “So they haven't been to see you?" 

 

"No."

 

"I'm sorry...I just - I suck," he said, stopping. "I'm sorry, Meggie," he said, tears springing to his eyes. "I love you more than anything in the world...and I'm sorry that I'm such a drunken loser..."

 

Megan stopped walking. "Jared...it's not your fault that our parents did what they did, and it's not your fault that the court system wouldn't let you be my legal guardian..."

 

"Yes it is," Jared practically shouted. "If I wasn't hooked on drugs and alcohol, you'd be with me, and not in some shelter..."

 

"So straighten up," she said simply. "You don't need to do that shit Jared," she said, turning toward her brother, her dull eyes aimed at his chest. "You control you, Jared. Not Dad - not anymore."

 

Jensen stepped forward toward Jared, "I'll help you in any way that I can Jared... _any_ way."


	11. Chapter 11

  
Author's notes: Thankies for reading and commenting!! I needs 'em!!  
_______________________________________  
  


* * *

Jensen waited in the car, allowing Jared to walk his sister inside and say goodbye in privacy. Jensen had shared his own moment with her. He kissed her cheek and told her that he’d see her again soon.

 

Jared was quiet on their drive home, aside from a few sniffles.

 

Jensen cleared his throat. “I’m sorry that you’re having a hard time with all that. It must be tough. I can’t even imagine what you’re going through.”

 

Jared snorted.

 

“What?”

 

“Whatever, Jensen. I don’t want your pity.”

 

“Why are you such a jerk to me? I mean,” Jensen shrugged, “you’re not this mean to anyone else that you talk to.”

 

“Because I don’t need a babysitter!” Jared yelled as he smacked his hands down on the steering wheel.

 

“Then quit acting like it,” Jensen simply replied. “And just for the record, I wasn’t pitying you. I know how I would feel if I were in your situation and couldn’t have my sister with me.”

 

“Yeah? Well, you’re not, so it doesn’t really matter, does it?”

 

Jensen just scoffed and shook his head. “Where are you going?” Jensen asked when Jared drove past the turn off for his house.

 

“I need a drink.”

 

“And just how is that helping your sister, huh?”

 

Jared swerved the car off to the side of the road, slamming on the brakes. “Get out,” he demanded with a clipped tone, getting out and slamming the door.

 

“This won’t be pretty,” Jensen sighed, but he got out of the car all the same.

 

Jensen walked around to the back of the car where Jared was standing, his jaw and fists clenched. Jared glared at him, but he stood perfectly still.

 

“What? You wanna hit me?” Jensen asked. “You wouldn’t be so pissed off if you didn’t know that it was the truth, Jared. Your life is fucked up now because of _you_ , not because of mommy and daddy…you made the choice to apparently follow in their footsteps, not them.”

 

That’s when it happened - Jared punched him square in the mouth.

 

Jensen toppled back onto his ass, his hand automatically coming up to his busted lip, swiping away the blood. Jensen let out a humorless laugh. “Well, I guess the truth hurts, huh?” he asked, getting to his feet.

 

Jared advanced on him, taking another swing. Jensen ducked, shoving Jared away with both his palms pressed against his chest. “Cut it out,” Jensen snapped. “We’re not doing this on the side of the fucking highway to end up plastered across every shit rag magazine in the country. Get the fuck in the car and we’ll deal with this shit when we get home,” Jensen snarled.

 

Jared looked around as if he were searching for someone hanging out of a car with a telephoto lens snapping frame after frame of them. Jared heard the passenger door slam shut. He growled out a sigh and headed to the car with only one thought in his mind. When he got home, he was gonna whip Jensen Ackles’ ass.

 

~

 

Jared got out of the car and stomped up the steps, barreling into the house, leaving the door open. 

 

When Jensen came in, he half expected to receive another punch in the mouth, but Jared wasn’t waiting there. 

He closed the door and peeked around the corner into the living room. If another punch was coming, he wanted to be prepared for it.

 

But Jared was standing at the bar, a glass in his hand, filled to the rim with dark amber liquid. Jared’s hands were shaking, his breath was quick and his eyes were closed.

 

“Jared?” Jensen said quietly, reaching out a cautious hand and laying it on his shoulder.

 

Jared lifted his hand and threw the full glass of liquor at the wall, letting out a pained cry that filled the air and made Jensen shiver.

 

Jared screamed again. “I hate it, I hate this,” he yelled, throwing a bottle of Scotch across the room, the sound of glass shattering across the floor along with the wet smack of its contents sloshing against the wall filled their ears.

 

He grabbed at the various bottles, throwing one after the other across the room, then he flung his arms across the bar, sweeping everything on top of it onto the floor. Jared grunted as he tried to lift the bar up. “Uhhh – goddamn it,” he huffed, his face turning blood red from his efforts. The heavy oak bar tipped slightly, then with one mighty push, it crashed over onto the floor.

 

Jared turned around and grabbed one of the barstools that was lying on the floor and raised it over his head and brought it smashing down on the bar…over and over again. His screams finally died down into sobs, his body shaking and trembling until he let the stool fall to the floor, his body collapsing in a heap beside it.

 

Jensen didn’t say anything, he just walked over in front of Jared, knelt down and pulled him into his arms. Jensen smiled when Jared didn’t shove him away to deny himself being held. Jared simply wrapped his arms around Jensen and sobbed.


	12. Chapter 12

  
Author's notes: Thank you for reading! I hope that you like the new chapter. Also, I held a poll on my livejournal, and now I'm writing thirty minute chapters...lol, this next one is just over 1500 words, but I SWEAR that it really did only take me 30 minutes to write. I had it all planned out, b/c this is the "explaining" chapter ~ so it all came easily!

Remember, comments = love!!!!  
________________________________________  
  


* * *

Jensen held Jared for what seemed like hours. It felt good. It felt right.

 

Jared’s labored breaths began to slow, and Jensen knew that he was asleep. After such a physical outburst, topped off with the emotional one that followed, he knew that Jared was exhausted. Jensen hated to wake him, but it wouldn't do either of them any good to be sleeping on the floor.

 

"Jared," Jensen whispered. "Wake up, we gotta get you off of the floor."

 

Jared moved his head slightly, nuzzling into Jensen's neck and moaned softly. "No, don't wanna move."

 

"Come on, off the floor. You need to get in bed," Jensen said, getting to his feet.

 

Jared gave a disgruntled noise, but allowed Jensen to pull him to his feet. Jensen turned Jared to face him, and he reached out and swiped his thumbs under Jared's eyes, wiping away the tears.

 

Jared leaned forward and gently pressed his mouth to Jensen's in a slow, closed-mouth kiss. Jared's hands wrapped around Jensen's waist and he ran his tongue along Jensen's lips, asking, begging for entrance. But Jensen pulled away. 

 

"Jared, no," he said simply. "Your emotions are all over the place right now. I'd feel like I was taking advantage. When we do this, it'll be because we both want to, not because you need comfort."

 

Jared only stared at him a moment, then hung his head. "Sorry."

 

Jensen took his index finger and lifted his head. "Don't be sorry. It's killing me to say no."

 

"Really?"

 

The right side of Jensen's mouth curled into a half smile. "Yeah, really. Now come on, let me get you to your bed."

 

"No, I don't - " Jared stopped talking and swallowed, "I don't wanna be alone."

 

"Ok, uhh - couch?" Jensen asked.

 

Jared looked around at the shambles of the living room and snorted. "Probably ought to clean up first."

 

"I'll do it. Why don't you lay down?"

 

"No, I'll help...it was my stupidity - "

 

"Hey, you're not stupid. Quit putting yourself down, ok?"

 

Jared nodded. Then both men started the task of cleaning up the mess.

 

~

 

An hour later, they were finally finished cleaning up the mess. Both men had changed into more comfortable clothing and were heading to the couch to relax. Jared had snorted when Jensen came downstairs in blue and red checkered pajama bottoms and a blue wife beater.

 

"Why do my pajama pants amuse you?"

 

"Dude, I haven't worn pajamas since I was like twelve!"

 

"Well, I don't think that you'd like me parading around your house wearing what I sleep in," Jensen said devilishly.

 

Jared smirked. "What do you sleep in?"

 

"Nothing."

 

Jared swallowed hard. "Yeah...well, I guess not."

 

Jensen chuckled. "This is nice. I like being able to talk to you without you being an ass," he said as he sat down on the couch, stretched out, and grabbed the quilt. "Come on, sit down," he offered, patting the spot between his legs.

 

Jared snorted out a slight laugh.

 

"What?" Jensen asked.

 

"You wanna cuddle with me?" Jared asked. He wasn't being snotty, it was said more in the sense that he couldn't believe that Jensen was being so nice.

 

"Well, yeah. You said that you didn't wanna be alone. So shut up and come here."

 

Jared walked over and sat down between Jensen's legs and settled against his chest. "Why are you being so nice to me?" he asked quietly.

 

"Because I don't think anyone has been nice to you in quite a long time," Jensen said, putting his arms around him. "And believe it or not, I _do_ like you."

 

Jared turned on his side, pillowing his head on Jensen's chest. "People aren't nice just to be nice. They always want something."

 

"What did they do to you, Jared?" Jensen asked. He felt Jared tense in his arms and try to pull away. "Hey, hey," he said calmly, "it's ok. We don't have to talk about it, I'm sorry, ok?"

 

Jared calmed down, his body relaxing against Jensen's, his hand resting directly over Jensen's heart. Jared took a deep breath and said, "I hate them."

 

"Your parents?"

 

Jared nodded.

 

"Why?"

 

"Because they're horrible people. My dad is a drunk. He used to beat on my mom all the time. And when she couldn't take anymore...he'd start in on me. I'd take it though, you know? If that meant that he'd leave Megan alone, I'd take it."

 

Jensen tightened his arms around Jared and bent his head, kissing his forehead. "Go on," Jensen urged, knowing that the first step to healing was facing it.

 

"My mom started with prescription drugs, you know, from the hospitals and stuff when she'd go in after he beat the shit outta her. Then when that would run out, she'd get it from friends. It just got worse and worse, now she's strung out. She's too stoned for him to knock her around. Then I fell into acting, won an Oscar and my demand grew, and the money came rushing in, they got so much worse. My dad was always bringing home women, but my mom didn't give a shit because he left her alone, ya know? They blew so much money on drugs and alcohol that it's...it's just ridiculous. One day, my dad took thousands out of my account and bought a house in Aruba and when I asked him about it, he beat the shit outta me. That's when I went through the courts and got emancipated. Two weeks later, he picked Megan up from school, drunk of course, and he wrecked the car. Megan went through the windshield. Her head injuries caused her to go blind. The courts took her out of their custody...and now she's in a children's home for the next three years, because nobody is gonna adopt a fifteen year old blind girl," he shrugged, his words becoming shakier as he spoke. "She's blind and it's all my fault," he said as the tears started to spill down his cheeks.

 

"How is it your fault?" Jensen asked.

 

"Because she's my responsibility Jensen! I took care of her most of her life. I always picked her up from school. If I hadn't left, I would have picked her up that day, and none of it would have happened. I left her in that house knowing what kind of people they were, and now...now, she doesn't have anybody. She's blind and living in an orphanage, and it's my fault!"

 

"No Jared, she's _not_ your responsibility. She's your parents’ responsibility."

 

"Don't go there. You know that you would feel the same way about Mackenzie if your parents were worthless."

 

_Touché_ , Jensen thought. "I'm not saying that you're wrong for feeling like she is Jared, I just mean that they shouldn't have ever put you in that situation in the first place. They should have taken care of their family. But you can't blame yourself for this. It's not your fault. It's theirs."

 

"Yeah," Jared said with a hitch in his voice, "but..."

 

"No, no buts. This is their fault Jared, not yours." They were silent for a while, and then Jensen said, "Can I ask you something?"

 

Jared sighed. "I don't know why," he said in answer to the unasked question.

 

"You don't know why what?"

 

"You were going to ask me that if I hate my parents so bad, why am I going down the same path, weren't you?"

 

Jensen let out a humorless snort. "Yeah."

 

Jared shrugged. "I don't know. I guess that I felt like I was better than them; that my excuses were more valid for being drunk and high all the time. I've always partied, you know, always drank. But when Meg was hurt," Jared shrugged, "being high made me forget my guilt."

 

"What are you hooked on?"

 

"Coke."

 

"Anything else?"

 

"I occasionally smoke weed, but not all the time. And I haven't had the other for over a week. My drinking is the problem."

 

"I meant what I said Jared, I'll help you in anyway that I can."

 

Jared lifted his head and looked up at him. "Thanks." Then he moved forward and kissed him.

 

"Jared?" Jensen asked after Jared pulled away and put his head back on Jensen's chest.

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Why have you been such a dick to me?"

 

"Because I knew that they wanted you to control me. My father controlled me until I was seventeen. I won’t ever allow someone to do that to me again. And I was afraid that was what you were going to do. So I hated you for it."

 

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to do it, if that makes you feel any better, but now - well, now, I'm glad that I'm here."

 

"I'm glad you're here, too," Jared said with a yawn, his body relaxing into Jensen’s warmth. Jensen reached back over his head and shut off the light, then put his arm back around Jared, “It’ll be ok,” he whispered. It fell on deaf ears though, as Jared was already asleep.

 

tbc...


	13. Chapter 13

  
Author's notes: Thank you for reading and commenting! I hope that you like the new chapter  
______________________________________  
  


* * *

_Two days later_

 

Jared wasn’t handling not having a drink very well. He was shaky, nervous acting and really, _really_ grouchy.

 

He’d bitten Jensen’s head off three times already, and it was only nine in the morning.

 

Jensen came into the living room where Jared was sitting, staring at the blank television, leg bouncing, hands shaking. “Hey, I’m goin’ on a run, why don’t you come with me?” he said.

 

“No thanks,” Jared answered.

 

“Come on Jare, it’ll do ya good…” Jensen waited a few minutes, and when Jared didn’t say anything, he added, “Pleeeeeeeeeeeeease?”

 

"I said no," he snarled.

 

"Jay, come on. I promise you'll feel better when you're done."

 

Jared growled out a sigh. "My God will you leave me alone? Go on your freaking run! I promise that I'm not gonna drink. There's nothing in the house _to_ drink."

 

"I didn't think that you would, Jared. I just like your company, and I think that staying busy will help you keep your mind off things, that's all."

 

"Fine," Jared grumped, getting off of the couch. "I'll be back down in few minutes."

 

~

 

On their run, Jared stopped everytime someone neared them with a dog. He'd bend and pet and cuddle the animal, scratch it's ears and giggle - _actually giggle_ \- when the animal would lick and kiss his face.

 

That got Jensen thinking.

 

"What are you grinning about?" Jared asked, slightly breathless.

 

"Nothin', you just seem to be in a better mood is all," Jensen answered as he swiped his arm across his forehead.

 

"I feel better, thanks," Jared said.

 

Jensen moved closer to Jared and bumped into him. "You're welcome."

 

~

 

"Jay?" Jensen said, knocking on his bathroom door.

 

"Yeah?" Jared answered from the shower, "Come on in."

 

Jensen pushed the door open and stepped inside, and then his jaw dropped open. Jared was standing in a glass enclosed shower, eyes closed, arms up, fingers in his hair slathered in shampoo. Water and suds were cascading down his body in ripples, across his muscular pecs and his hard, defined, six-pack abs. Jensen's eyes traveled further down, stopping at his cock. Jensen knew that Jared had a nice package, he'd seen the bulges in his pants and he'd felt it in the club...but _damn_. This kid was hung like a fucking horse, and Jensen really couldn't wait to get that monster in his mouth.

 

"Jen?" Jared said, looking at him.

 

Jensen's head snapped up to look Jared in the eye, and he turned bright pink. He was twenty-eight years old, and an eighteen year old kid... _man_ , was making him blush.

 

"Uh...sorry - uh, I've got something that I gotta go do. I'll be gone about an hour. Will you be here then?"

 

"You don't want me to come with you?" 

 

"No, you can't. It's sorta a surprise. And besides that, I trust you," Jensen told him.

 

Jared's lips curled into a small smile, "Thanks. That means a lot."

 

Jensen nodded and turned to leave. "Hey, Jen?"

 

Jensen turned to look back at him. "Yeah?"

 

"I'll be here. I don't have anything to do. And I won't let you down."

 

"I know you won't."

 

~

 

"Jared?" Jensen said, poking his head inside the door an hour later. When Jared didn't answer, he said his name again, this time quite a bit louder.

 

"Hey," Jared said, coming around the corner. "What... What's going on? What are you doing?" 

 

"Well, uh, close your eyes. I have your surprise," Jensen told him.

 

Jared rolled his eyes dramatically, but complied.

 

Jensen came inside and kicked the door closed behind him. He was holding on to two leashes. On the end of one was a massive, golden colored dog that probably weighed close to one hundred pounds. On the other, a pretty German Shepherd mix. 

 

When they got to Jared, the bigger dog jumped up and placed his paws on Jared's shoulders, causing Jared to take a few steps back and startle. He opened his eyes and stared into the square face of the beautiful dog. "Oh my God," he said as the dog moved off of his body and went back on all fours. Jared crouched down and passed out pats to both animals. "Jen...where did you - are they for - dogs?"

 

Jensen smiled. "Yeah. I went to a local shelter. This one here is Harley. And pretty girl here," he said patting the Shepherd, "is Sadie."

 

"You got me dogs?"

 

Jensen nodded. "Did I overstep my bounds?"

 

Jared stood up straight, closed the distance between them and wrapped his arms around Jensen. "I love them, thank you. They're awesome. I..." Jared pulled away, eyes shinning. "Nobody has ever done anything like this for me. Just - thank you Jen." Then he leaned in and kissed him.

 

Jensen let go of the leashes and placed his hands on Jared's hips and pulled the man closer and opened his mouth to him.

 

Their tongues tangled together in a slow dance, both men moaning into the kiss.

 

It was, however interrupted, when a loud whoof came from the living room followed by a loud crash and two dogs yapping in terror from the noise that scared them.

 

"Oops," Jensen said looking up into Jared's hazel eyes.

 

~

 

Later that evening, Jared was sitting on the couch between Jensen's legs, head pillowed on his chest, a position that had become a regular thing for the men anytime they were in the living room.

 

They were sitting in the dark, the only light was coming from the television as they watched the latest episode of Leverage. Harley and Sadie were curled up on the floor in front of the couch, both sleeping peacefully.

 

"That guy's really hot," Jared said.

 

"Who, that Eliot dude?"

 

"Yeah," Jared nodded. "I'd like to meet him in a dark alley somewhere."

 

Jensen snorted. "He'd probably kick your ass if you even thought about coming on to him," Jensen said.

 

"Hey, since you work for one of the biggest agencies in L.A., can't you see if you can set up a meeting or something?" Jared asked.

 

Jensen didn't answer.

 

"You asleep?" Jared asked after a few minutes passed.

 

"No."

 

"Well can you?" Jared asked.

 

Jensen growled out a sigh. "Are you trying to make me jealous?" he finally asked.

 

Jared smiled against his chest. He lifted his head. "Jealous?"

 

"Yeah."

 

"You're jealous because I want to meet Chris Kane?" he asked, lying his head back down.

 

Jensen nodded, Jared felt the movement near the top of his head.

 

"Why?" Jared asked.

 

"Because."

 

Jared chuckled. "Because why?"

 

"Because I _like_ you. And I don't want you to date anyone."

 

"Ever? I'm not a monk, Jen. I'll want to get laid sooner or later. I mean, I don't have a girlfriend or a boyfriend, and you can't expect me to not date just because you _like_ me."

 

"Jared, you're pissing me off," Jensen said.

 

Jared chuckled again, then said, "Well, what do you expect me to do? Never go out with anyone ever again because you have a cutsie little crush?"

 

Jensen reached up and slipped his fingers under Jared's chin, lifting it so that he could see his eyes. "You _will_ be dating someone, you little jerk," Jensen growled.

 

"I will?"

 

"Yeah."

 

"Who?"

 

"Me. There, I said it, are you happy?"

 

Jared leaned in and kissed him long, slow and sweet. "Yeah, for the first time in my life, yeah...I think I'm happy."

 

tbc...


	14. Chapter 14

  
Author's notes: Hope you like the new chapter! Thank you for commenting! I will be answering them shorty!!  
 **Comments=love**  
____________________________________  
  


* * *

Jensen knocked on Jared's bedroom door. "Jared? Unlock the door," he said.

 

Jared had retreated upstairs when they'd argued just a little over an hour ago. Jared had left the house without telling him when Jensen was in the shower, and then shown up back at home with a fifth of Johnny Walker.

 

_One hour prior_

_"You're not drinking that," Jensen had growled as he grabbed the bottle out of Jared's hands._

_"Give it back!" Jared snarled, reaching for the bottle, and getting more and more pissed off, especially when Jensen placed his hand in the middle of his chest and push him away._

_"No, Jared. No. It's been two weeks. Two weeks, man! Are you really gonna fuck it up?"_

_"Give it back, Jensen! Now!" he yelled, advancing on him. "I can't do this, it's too hard. Give it back!"_

_"Where else did you go? Huh? You were gone for an hour! It doesn't take an hour to buy a fifth of fucking whiskey, Jared! Did you go off and buy drugs?" he asked, eyeing the small bulge in Jared's pocket. "What's that?" he asked, reaching out toward the lump in his pocket._

_Jared smacked his hand away. "Get the fuck off of me!" he snarled, shoving Jensen away from his body. Hard._

_"Jared, give it to me," he demanded, holding his open palm toward the younger man._

_"No!" Jared said, backing away._

_Jensen turned and threw the bottle against the wall, smashing it into a hundred pieces, dark amber liquid spilling across the floor and running toward their feet._

_"That was two hundred and seventy-five dollars that you just smashed," Jared yelled._

_"Boo-hoo! What were you gonna do, Jared? Huh? Go to see your sister today drunk and high? How is that helping her? How is that moving forward with your life and getting clean and sober, trying to clean up your life so that you can try and get legal guardianship of her, huh?"_

_Jared's fists were clenched, his breaths were labored. Sweat was beading across his forehead, dribbling down his face._

_"You wanna hit me again?" Jensen had asked, throwing up his arms. "Go ahead if it'll make you feel better!"_

_Jared stood there a few more minutes, eyes closed, jaw and fists clenched. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a silver cocaine grinder and shoved it into Jensen's hand, then he turned and darted up the stairs, the sound of his bedroom door slamming and then locking echoing throughout the house._

 

~

 

"Come on Jared, please let me in," Jensen said, knocking again.

 

"Just go," Jared said in a quiet voice, his tone laced with hurt, pain and tears.

 

"No, I won't leave you, Jared. Not even if you drink, or if you do drugs...I won't leave you. Now open the door and let me in," he said.

 

Jensen stood there for close to twenty minutes and Jared still hadn't opened the door. Jensen decided to try and pick the lock. 

 

~

 

He'd only just returned and gotten down on one knee and inserted a straightened out paper clip when the lock on the door clicked.

 

Jensen stood up and went in, watching Jared head back to the bed and plop down on it between his dogs.

 

"Come on kids," Jensen said nudging both animals, "go on."

Harley and Sadie both bound off of the bed and curled up on the floor on top of a pile of clothes that Jared had thrown in the corner.

 

Jensen sat down beside him and placed his hand on the small of Jared's back. "You wanna talk about it?"

 

"I did it," Jared said.

 

"What?"

 

"Coke. I used..." he said quietly. "I'm so-sorr," he gasped as his breath hitched and tears started to spring from his eyes, "sorry. I - I don't know why I did it. I just - needed it. I couldn't stop myself. I just..."

 

Jensen toed off his shoes and crawled into the bed and pulled Jared over against his body. "It's ok, Jared. We'll get through this...ok?"

 

Jared shook his head. "No...we won't. I'm so tired of it Jen. I'm so tired of being a waste of space and breath...tired of being useless. I - I ..."

 

"Hey!" Jensen said, tightening his arms around him. "You are not worthless or useless, do you understand me?"

 

"But I promised. I promised not to use. I promised you that I'd get clean and sober...and what did I do? I went and bought drugs and used. I bought whiskey and would have drank every single bit of it if you hadn't thrown it against the wall..."

 

"Shhhh," Jensen soothed, "it'll be ok, Jared. I promise you, it'll be ok."

 

"I can't do this Jen. I can't. I want to. I want to stop, but I can't."

 

"You can, and you will. I believe in you, Jared."

 

"You're not gonna leave me?" Jared asked, quietly melting into Jensen's body.

 

"No, Jared, I won't leave you. Now close your eyes and sleep for a little bit before we head off to see Meg, ok?"

 

Jared nodded against his body. "I'm sorry, Jen. I'm so sorry."

 

"I know baby, I know you are," he whispered, kissing his forehead.

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

When they got to the children's home, Megan was sitting in the lobby waiting for them. Jared thought she looked gorgeous. She was wearing a pretty yellow sun dress with small white daisies on it just across the bottom...a dress that Jared had bought her on the day that Jensen had met her for the first time.

 

When they walked inside, Megan stood up and smiled, holding her arms open. "Jared!" she said happily.

 

Jared approached her slowly, and hesitantly wrapped his arms around her.

 

"What's wrong?" she asked.

 

"I messed up, Meggie," he said quietly. "I messed up,"

Megan tightened her hold on her brother.

 

"I'm so sorry..." he whispered. "I'm really trying, but I guess that I'm just too much of a fuck up to..."

 

"Jared..." she said, firmly pushing him away, "no. Don't do this. Don't say that. You're my big brother...and I know that you're trying. It's not going to be easy," she said, grasping his face, one of her tiny hands on each cheek. "Every day is going to be a struggle, but you know what?" she asked.

 

"What?" he asked quietly.

 

"At least you're aware that you have a problem now, and you actually feel bad that you messed up. That's a big step, Jared...a really big step."

 

"I don't think that I can do this," he whispered, tears once again falling down his cheeks.

 

Megan didn't seem disappointed, mad, sad, or anything really. She simply lifted her head and directed her sightless gaze at Jared and said, "Yes you can, and you know why?"

 

"Why?" he asked.

 

"Cause you're a much _much_ better person than our father ever will be."


	15. Chapter 15

  
Author's notes: Thank you for the awesome and wonderful comments. They're really appreciated!  
I hope you like the next chapter!! **Comment=love**  
____________________________________________  
  


* * *

"Where are we going?" Megan asked sitting in the backseat of Jensen's car.

 

"My parents," he told her. "Don't worry, they'll love you!" he gushed.

 

"And you'll love them," Jared added. "His parents are like something out of a fairytale."

 

Jensen looked over at him in a quick glance. He thought at first that Jared was being a smartass. Condescending. Then he realized that he was serious...almost sounding jealous.

 

"Cool," Megan said flatly.

 

"Hey," Jensen said. "We don't have to go...not if you don't want to. I can call them and tell them that we're not coming...we can go out to eat and maybe catch another movie or something."

 

"No. It's ok. I'm alright."

 

Jared turned in the seat and looked back at her. "Meggie, really - Jensen won't be mad. If you don't wanna go, we don't have to go. But you'll like his family. They're really awesome."

 

Megan shook her head, "No, it's ok, I wanna go."

 

Thirty minutes later, after Jensen had maneuvered through the city and lost the paparazzi that been following them, he pulled into the driveway of his parents home.

 

They all headed up to the house together, Jared holding his sister's hand directing her up the stairs.

 

The door opened, "Hi baby," Donna said coming out onto the porch.

 

"Hey momma," Jensen said hugging her.

 

"Jared," she smiled pulling him into her arms.

 

"Hey Mrs. Ackles, it's good to see you again," he said embracing her. "This is my sister, Megan," he said when they pulled away.

 

"Hello Megan," she said pulling her into a hug. "And please, both of you call me Donna."

 

"Hi," she said, wrapping her arms around her.

 

"Come on in," she said standing aside.

 

~

 

Megan and Mackenzie ended up getting along perfectly and had retreated to Mackenzie's bedroom to talk about boys after dinner.

 

Jensen and Jared were sitting out on the patio in the backyard enjoying the cooler evening air. Jensen was kicked back in a lounge chair, feet up, hand tucked behind his head. Jared was sitting next to Jensen in almost the same fashion.

 

"You ok?" Jensen asked.

 

"Yeah," Jared answered quietly. "I'm sorry Jensen. I didn't mean to use. I just - " Jared sighed. "I don't know what made me do it."

 

"You don't?"

 

Jared looked over at him. "No."

 

It was Jensen's turn to sigh, "Why are you lying to me?"

 

"I'm..." Jared started. Then stopped himself. "Sorry. How'd you know?"

 

"The office called me. They figured you'd go off on a bender, told me to keep a closer eye on you."

 

Jared snorted. "I'm so tired of everyone else controlling my life. They had no right to call you," he sighed.

 

"Yeah, I know. You wanna talk about it?"

 

"What's to talk about. I lost a part because I'm a drunk," Jared shrugged. "It was bound to happen sooner or later. Wanna know what the real bitch is?" Jared asked.

 

"What?"

 

"I don't even remember going there and auditioning for the part."

 

Jensen sat there a moment then looked over at him, "You know. I know that we talked about this already and you agreed with me that we need to take things slow between us. And I still think that's a good idea. But also, I do consider you my boyfriend, and being such, I have to say that I think you need to consider rehab Jared. I don't think that you can do this on your own."

 

"I'm not doing it on my own," Jared said turning to look at him. "I have you."

 

"And I wasn't much help today either, was I?"

 

"Yeah, you were. I only took four bumps of coke, and I didn't drink anything. So yeah, you helped."

 

"I know it helps somewhat Jared. I get it, I do. I just think that it's something that you need to think about, ok?"

 

"No. I'm not going into some rehab so I can have my shit fucking life plastered all over the place. It's amazing that all the stuff with Meg getting hurt in a car wreck and how fucking worthless my parents are was kept quiet last year. If I go into rehab all that shit will come out. No...just no," Jared said getting worked up slightly.

 

"Ok," Jensen said reaching over and taking Jared's hand, "calm down Jared. I just said think about it." Jensen brought his hand to his mouth and kissed it. "Ok?"

 

Jared only nodded.

 

The rest of the evening was spent with Jared being quiet and solemn.

 

~

 

"Well thank you for coming Jared, I'm so glad to see you again," Donna smiled.

 

"It was good seeing you too ma'am," Jared nodded.

 

"You'll see him a little more often momma," Jensen said slipping his hand into Jared's.

 

Mackenzie and Donna gasped, Megan said "What happened?" and Alan turned the television up and grumbled something about 'nosey women'.

 

"They're holding hands," Mackenzie whispered in Megan's ear.

 

Megan smiled, "Awesome!"

 

"You're dating each other sweetheart?" Donna asked. Jensen nodded. "Well that's wonderful baby. I'm - I'm so happy."

 

"Yeah, me too Momma, but we gotta go. Gotta get Megan back to the home."

 

"The home?" Donna asked. "What do you mean?"

 

Jared yanked the door open, slammed it behind him, and stomped down the stairs.

 

"Sorry Momma, it's a sensitive subject with Jared."

 

"Go after him, I'll explain," Megan said.

 

Jensen went outside and found Jared sitting on the ground, back against Jensen's car, knees drawn up, arms wrapped around them.

 

He sat down beside him, arm stretching around the younger mans shoulders. "You ok?"

 

"No...no, I'm not. I like your family, now they're gonna know I'm a loser too," he said in a whisper leaning his head on Jensen's shoulder, and slipping his arms around Jensen's body. "And that kills me..." he said in an almost sob.

 

tbc...

 

____________________________________


	16. Chapter 16

  
Author's notes: So, I really need to show some self-restraint, but apparently I don't have that particular gene in my body. I know that I'm making excuses..but - again - I felt that this chapter shouldn't be hacked into two. It took me 45 minutes. **hides** **comments=love**  
_____________________________________  
  


* * *

Jared and Jensen took Megan back to the children’s home and said their goodbyes, telling her that they'd be back in a few days.

 

Jared stayed silent all the way home. He was, however, happy to see his babies when he got in the house, and distributed pats and kisses, and led them out back. He stood at the patio door, arms folded across his chest, staring off into space.

 

Jensen came up behind him and put his hands on Jared's waist and rested his chin on his shoulder. "Whatcha thinkin' about?"

 

Jared leaned back against him. "That I want a drink," he said truthfully. "Really really bad, Jen," he said, shaking his head. "What's wrong with me?" he asked quietly.

 

Jensen wrapped his arms around him, pulling him back firmly against his body. "I'm sorry that you're having it so tough. Is there anything that I can do to help?"

 

"You're already doing it," Jared said, turning his head and kissing him. They pulled apart. "Jen, will you do something for me?"

 

"Yeah, of course. I'd do anything for you, Jared."

 

"Sleep with me tonight?"

 

"Jared," Jensen said in a tone that was meant to say, it's too soon.

 

"Not for that," Jared said with a slight laugh, "although I wouldn't say no, because you are smokin' hot...but I meant to sleep. Just sleep, I don't wanna be alone."

 

Jensen didn't answer; he just turned Jared around and hugged him tightly and nodded against his neck.

 

~

 

Jensen used the bathroom in his own bedroom and dressed in a pair of black pajama pants and nothing else. He shut the light off and walked across the hall into Jared's bedroom.

 

Jared was already lying in bed when Jensen got there; he shut the door behind him. Sadie and Harley were curled up on the floor on three big quilts, both looking at Jensen displeased, like it was his fault that they were banished to the floor. 

 

Jared chuckled when Jensen shut off the light and headed to the bed.

 

"What?" Jensen asked.

 

"I thought you said that you slept naked?"

 

"I do, but under the circumstances, I don't think that it would be a very good idea for me to be in your bed without clothes on. Not yet, anyway."

 

Jared laughed again. "Yeah, I guess not." Jared turned on his side when Jensen settled on his back and slid his hand along Jensen's stomach. "Can we at least cuddle?"

 

"Come here," Jensen said, waving him over.

 

Jared smiled and scooted up close against him, placing his head in the middle of Jensen's chest, his arm slung over his waist. 

 

“Good night, Jared,” Jensen said as he wrapped his arms tightly around him.

 

Jared lifted his head. "Night."

 

They shared a quick kiss, and then closed their eyes, letting sleep pull them in.

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

Several weeks had passed, and things had been going pretty good. Jared had his good days and his bad days. But he'd stayed away from the drugs and alcohol, regardless of how badly he'd wanted them.

 

He'd visited Megan almost every day, and every Saturday, all three of them went to the Ackles' and spent all day.

 

There had been a few fights between Jared and Jensen, but nothing major. Jensen knew that Jared's short fuse had to do with his withdrawal, and most of the time he would walk away from an unreasonable Jared.

 

Jared threw himself into reading three different scripts that came his way, and concentrated on taking care of his dogs.

 

Jared had auditioned for a part in the newest Tim Burton flick, a role that he really, really wanted, and he was being seriously considered for it.

 

Two weeks later, he found out that he'd gotten the part and that's when the shit hit the fan.

 

Jared had been followed even more closely by the paparazzi, the group of people becoming increasingly intrusive. At one point, one followed them, unbeknownst to Jensen or Jared, into the home where Megan lived. The man had managed to snap photos without anyone seeing him, and three days later, Jared, his sister and Jensen were plastered across every rag magazine in America. One headline read: Jared Padalecki's Sad Childhood Explains a Lot.

 

The story told of Jared's alcoholic father and drug addict mother, the wreck that caused Megan's blindness, and then finished with the fact that she became a ward of the state because Jared was deemed unfit. It ended up being the proverbial straw that broke the camel's back.

Jared hadn't handled it well. Not at all.

 

He'd screamed, raged, thrown things, and ultimately smashed his fist through a window and then collapsed in Jensen's arms. And Jensen, once again, had to pull the glass out and clean his wounds, because Jared refused to go to the hospital.

 

Jensen gave Jared some Tylenol and put him to bed. He knew that Jared was in considerable pain, but the house had been cleaned out of all drugs...even the prescription drugs. 

 

He went back downstairs to clean up the mess Jared had made and let the dogs back inside. When he and the kids headed upstairs to join Jared in bed, he stood in the doorway, shocked.

 

Jared was gone.

 

~

 

Jensen had paced the floor downstairs several times over the last several hours. The thick shroud of worry surrounding him was made apparent by the dog’s restlessness and almost constant whining.

 

He jumped when the phone went off in his hand almost an hour later. "Jared?" Jensen said into his phone the instant that it went off.

 

"Je-jeeen? I need ya," Jared slurred into the phone. "Messed up ag-again baby..."

 

Jensen plopped down on the couch and sank back against the cushion; he knew that Jared was going to be fucked up when he finally heard from him or when he decided to finally show up back home. "Where are you?"

 

"Don' know baby...can' drive Jen," he whispered. "P-p-peas hellep me?" he said, the words massacred.

 

Jensen got up and headed to the door. "I'm coming Jay, but I need to know where you are. Is anyone there with you?"

 

"HEY!" Jared yelled, "c'mere. Talk…tell ‘em…" Jensen heard Jared say, and then he heard the scuffling of the phone being passed off to someone.

 

"Hello?" a young female voice said into the phone.

 

"Hi, where are you? I need to pick him up," Jensen said, closing the car door.

 

The girl rambled off directions, and Jensen was on his way.

 

~

 

He walked into an enormous, three-story house settled in the Hollywood Hills. He went room to room until he finally came across Jared. 

He was bent over the clichéd mirror lined with cocaine, and was currently snorting a very long line up his nose; a tall glass filled halfway with alcohol, probably straight liquor, was sitting precariously on the table beside him.

 

Jensen walked up to Jared and unceremoniously grabbed the straw out of his hand, then grabbed the mirror, flipping it off of the table, the white powder floating up into the air and leaving a fine dusting on the table and floor. Jensen grabbed Jared by his shirt and hauled him up to his feet.

 

Jared's eyes were dilated and he swayed on the spot. "Jen...you came," he said with great effort. He put his arms around him and hugged him, arms rapping Jensen on the back. 

 

“What’d ya take Jared?” Jensen asked, cupping his face and looking into his eyes. “What all have you done?”

 

“Nuu – nutthin’,” he slurred as he continued to stagger, even though they weren’t walking. Jared peered off above Jensen’s head, blinking rapidly. “Gonna – uh – “ Jared said gagging. “Uh – Jen…”

 

Jensen managed to get him into the bathroom and held him as he wretched, emptying the contents of his stomach into the toilet.

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

It was close to four in the afternoon the next day when Jared finally came downstairs. He stood in the doorway of the living room for a few minutes, just looking at Jensen, before he came into the room, and sat down. “I need help Jen…real help - professional help, but I’m so messed up that I don’t know what to do with myself, or where to start. Will you help me get the help that I need?”

 

There was only one thing that Jensen could say to that. ”Yes.”


	17. Chapter 17

  
Author's notes: Thank you for all the well wishes on my mom! She's doing good and already home!!!   
I hope you like the new chapter!! Lemme know what you think!!  
 **comments=love**  
_________________________________________  
  


* * *

"Thank you," Jared said quietly. "I...I know that I don't deserve it, but thank you," he said, reaching over and taking Jensen's hand into his own. 

 

Jensen could feel Jared's hands shaking in his grip. He knew that he was jonesing for another hit of whatever else he was on the previous night. "I wanna ask you something, and I want you to be honest with me, okay?"

 

"Yeah."

 

"What all are you on? Cause man, you weren't just high on coke last night."

 

Jared sighed, then he swallowed hard. "I - uh, I take percocet, vicodin or morphine when I can get it. I've smoked crack a few times, but not recently. But last night - " he looked down, his breath hitching. "I shot up."

 

"Heroin?"

 

Jared nodded. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

 

"You were doing so good, Jared...why? I mean, you were trying so hard, and you were clean for weeks, Jay. _Weeks_."

 

"I know. When all the stuff about my parents came out...I just lost it," he shrugged. "Believe me, I'm not trying to sound blase, and that it's just a lame excuse, but that's how I've always handled problems. I'd get drunk or high and for a few hours everything would be ok." Jared stayed silent for several minutes. "I know that I let you down, and I'm sorry. I really am. But I also want you to know that if you want to leave, I'll understand. I won't hold that against you, Jensen, I really won't."

 

Jensen turned on the couch to face him. "Ok, this is the last time that I'm gonna say this to you: I'm not leaving you, Jared. I'm sticking by you, ok? Do you understand me? I'm not bailing on you. I'm here to be your friend first and foremost. Then, when the time comes, I'll be your lover. I want you in my life, Jared. I want you. Period, ok?"

 

"Why - " Jared's breath hitched again, tears beginning to pool in his eyes. "Why would you want me?"

 

"Because I care about you. Because I _like_ you. Because you've had enough people in your life take advantage of you and toss you aside like you were worthless, and I know better. You're a sweet, kind, loving person. You're awesome, Jared...you are," he stressed when Jared started shaking his head. Jensen reached out and placed his index finger under Jared's chin, his thumb on the side, turning his head toward him. "You're worth it. You.Are.Worth.It."

 

"I - I care about you, too," Jared said. He leaned forward and kissed him. "I - uh...I want to get better, Jen. I want to get better for you, and for Megan..."

 

"No," Jensen said simply.

 

"What?" Jared asked, his brows furrowed, a frown set deep on his face.

 

"No. You can't get better for us, Jared. You have to get better for you. If you get it in your head that you're doing this for me or for Megan, you'll fail. You have to want to quit drinking and quit using because it's what you want."

 

Jared looked at him a moment. He started to say something, stopped, took a deep breath and finally asked, "Why are you so...so good at this?"

 

"Four years ago, I lost my brother. He was addicted to drugs and was an alcoholic. He'd been using since he was a teenager. He'd been in and out of rehab. He'd stay clean for months, then fall off the wagon - go back in...it was an endless cycle. But he never did it for himself. He did it for me, for Mackenzie, for our mom and dad...then his wife and kids. He never did it because it was what he wanted to do. One night, he was dealt some bad drugs, and it killed him."

 

"What - what if I can't do this, Jen? I don't -" Jared said, finally breaking down into full on sobs. "I don't - I don't want to die," he cried, falling over into Jensen's lap, his fingers clutching around his thigh, the other slipping around his waist. "But I'm scared, Jen...I'm so scared."

 

"I know Jared, me too," Jensen said, then he leaned over and pressed his lips to the back of Jared's head and simply held him while he cried.

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

Over the next two days, Jared, with Jensen's help, had picked the rehab facility that he wanted to go to and made the arrangements. It was a small private center located twenty miles outside of Whitefish, Montana. It wasn't in the town; it was located at the base of a mountain overlooking a beautiful lake.

 

Jared and Jensen would be flying out at two in the morning from a private airfield in hopes that Jared would escape the paparazzi and his personal business wouldn't be splattered across the front page of every magazine again this week.

 

Jensen would accompany Jared to the facility, then stay in Whitefish until the next afternoon, and then return to the center to talk to Jared one last time, and find out the exact duration of his stay, as he would be evaluated thoroughly upon his arrival and most of the next morning.

 

Jared was slightly disturbed when he found out that he'd be there at least six weeks, possibly longer. It wasn't that he didn't want to be there and get help, because he did. He just didn't want to be away from Jensen or his sister that long.

 

Jared went to see Megan for a few hours, explaining everything that had happened over the last few days and where he was going.

 

Megan hugged him tightly and said, "I'm proud of you, and I love you."

 

Jared smiled. "I love you, too."

 

~

 

Jared was quiet on the plane, staring straight ahead blankly, his fingers entwined with Jensen's.

 

Jensen had tried to talk to him on several different occasions, but when Jared remained silent, he gave up trying.

 

~

 

When they walked inside the rehab center, Jensen held his hand tight. Jared led the way, and went to the counter. "Um, I'm Jared Padalecki," he said to the woman behind the desk.

 

She smiled and stood. "Hi Jared. I'm Julie Murray. I'll be taking you back to your room. I'll give you a few minutes to say your goodbyes, if I can have your bag please?" she asked, holding out her hand for the small bag containing the few things that Jared was allowed to bring with him. "I have to search your belongings to ensure you don't have any drugs or alcohol." 

 

Jared nodded and handed her the bag.

 

He and Jensen walked a few feet away from the desk. "Thanks," Jared said quietly. "I know it's not a lot, but thank you."

 

"It's enough," Jensen said. He pulled Jared into his arms and hugged him tight. "I'll see you tomorrow, ok?"

 

"Yeah," Jared said, holding him just as tight.

 

They shared a gentle kiss. "Tomorrow," Jensen said as he pulled away.

 

"Mr. Padalecki?" Julie said, coming out from behind the desk. "We're ready for you."

 

"Bye," Jared said, walking backwards toward the woman.

 

"Bye," Jensen answered, offering a small wave.


	18. Chapter 18

  
Author's notes: Thankies for all the awesome comments!!! I will answer the few unanswered ones shortly!!   
**Comments=love**  
I hope you like the new chapter!!  
______________________________________  
  


* * *

Jensen hadn't slept at all. He'd been too used to Jared being in his arms.

 

The next morning when he'd gotten out of bed, dressed and checked out of the hotel, - he did so completely on autopilot.

 

Jensen was in the rental car, driving toward a diner for breakfast before he even realized he was doing it.

 

Once he was there, ordered and had his food sitting in front of him, Jensen only poked at his food, barely eating any of it as he halfheartedly read the newspaper. He sat in the diner through lunch, again, not eating the food he ordered and constantly checking his watch.

 

When the time came, he asked for his check, left one hell of a tip on the table and headed out to see Jared, wondering to himself during the drive just how in the hell he was going to go six weeks or longer without seeing Jared when one night practically killed him.

 

~

 

Jensen was taken into a small office and told to have a seat, that the doctor and Jared would join him shortly.

 

It was the longest ten minutes of Jensen's life.

 

When the door opened, Jared headed across the floor and enveloped Jensen in his arms, kissing him several times until the doctor cleared his throat.

 

"Sorry," they both said at the exact same time.

 

"It's alright, sit, please," the man told them.

 

Jared pushed the chairs together and took Jensen's hand.

 

The doctor went over Jared's test results, speaking freely in front of Jensen with Jared's express permission. He explained in detail the amount and types of drugs that were in Jared's system. He explained what would be happening over the next several days concerning Jared's further withdrawal, telling Jensen how hard Jared had fared the previous night.

 

"I expect that Jared will need to spend the required six weeks with us with the possibility of an additional four. We've designed a program for Jared that is focused on his drug detox, substance and alcohol abuse treatment, addiction counseling as well as psychological therapy. Jared has given his permission for us to contact you once a week to update you on his progress, which we will do on Fridays."

 

Jensen tried to say something, but his voice wouldn't work. He cleared his throat, then said, "Will I be allowed to see him, or talk to him during his stay?"

 

"Not for the first four weeks. We have taken his cell phone, and I'm afraid we will not be able to give it back until the four weeks has expired. Also, there are no phones in any of the rooms here. We do have some private rooms where our patients are allowed to use the telephone once they're past the probational period of their stay. We've just found that most of our patients do better if they cut off all contact with family and friends so that they're able to focus on themselves and their treatment."

 

Jensen nodded, tightening his grip on Jared's hand. "Yes sir, I understand, but what do you do in the instance that you have a patient who doesn't?"

 

"Mr. Ackles, I assure you that each person is handled on a one on one basis. Jared will have two nurses assigned to him, a day nurse and an evening nurse. He will be their only patient. We'll take care of Jared as if he were the only person in this facility. We won't let anything happen to him, and if we feel that it's necessary, we'll do what is needed to be done to answer to his needs."

 

"Thank you, doctor," Jensen said, squeezing Jared's hand once again.

 

"Are there any other questions?" 

 

Jensen shook his head. "Not at the moment. I'm sure that I'll think of more later; would it be alright if I called when I do?"

 

"Yes. We encourage that, actually. When you leave, you'll meet both of Jared's nurses, and they will give you all of the numbers that you can call in the event you should have any questions, or if you just need to talk to someone. Now then, we'll allow you two to say your goodbyes..."

 

Once they were alone, Jared got up from his chair and slowly crouched down in front of Jensen. He leaned forward, his knees hitting the floor and slipped his arms around Jensen's waist and rested his head against Jensen's stomach. "Tell me it'll be ok," he whispered, a slight hitch in his voice.

 

Jensen slid one hand to Jared's back, the other into his hair. "It'll be ok, baby. It really will."

 

"I don't know how I'm gonna do his without you here, or not being able to talk to you. I'm kinda used to having you with me twenty-four-seven."

Jensen smiled. "I'm gonna miss you, too, Jay."

 

Jared pulled away and stood up, pulling Jensen with him. He wrapped his arms around Jensen, burying his head against the warmth of Jensen's neck. "I...I love you, Jen," he said quietly.

 

Jensen smiled and moved Jared away. He cupped his face and pressed a kiss to his lips. "I love you, too."

 

Then Jensen did the hardest thing that he'd ever done in his life: he turned and walked away.

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

Jensen didn't know what to do with himself. His position had already been filled at Bryce and Daly since his job was Jared. He'd called them and explained that Jared was in rehab and would be there for at least six, and possibly ten weeks. They told Jensen to enjoy his paid vacation.

 

He went to see Megan after she got out of school everyday, the two of them getting closer and closer. Several times he took her back to his parents' house. Donna, Alan and Mackenzie were all excited to see her again.

 

When Friday finally rolled around, Jensen sat on the couch staring at his phone.

 

"Oh come on! Call all-freaking-ready!" he bitched, picking it up and opening it for about the hundredth time, making sure that it was still on.

He laid the phone back down on the table and leaned back, closing his eyes. His thoughts went to Jared, wondering what exactly he was doing right at that moment.

 

When the phone rang, Jensen jumped up and snatched at it, effectively knocking it to the floor. "Fucker," he growled dropping down to his knees and flipping the phone open after he finally managed to wrap his fingers around it. "Hello?"

 

"May I speak to Jensen Ackles?"

 

"This is he," Jensen said, his heart pounding in his chest. He didn't recognize the voice on the other end. And they sounded so...so...official.

 

_Oh God_ , he thought, _please no...please don't let him be hurt, or - or gone_...


	19. Chapter 19

  
Author's notes: Thankies for reading!! Hope you like the new chapter!  
______________________________________________  
  


* * *

"Hi, Jensen, I'm Nurse Andrea Marcus. I was a last minute replacement for Jared. Nicole had a family emergency with her grandmother, and she had to take a leave of absence. I'm calling to update you on Jared's progress."

 

He sighed with relief at Andrea's words. He'd met both of Jared's nurses before he left to return to LA, and when he heard a voice that he didn't recognize, he panicked. But now, he relaxed back against the couch and listened as she talked. When she was done, she asked Jensen if he had any questions.

 

"Yeah, I do."

 

"Yes sir, how can I help?"

 

"Would you tell Jared that I miss him and that I love him?"

 

Andrea chuckled into the phone. "Yes, I will go straight to his room as soon as group therapy is over and tell him. And he asked me to give you a message."

 

Jensen smiled from ear to ear. "What was that?"

 

"He asked me to tell you this," Andrea said. She cleared her throat. "I love you, Jensen. I didn't know that anyone could ever make me feel the way that I feel, that anyone could ever make me feel anything other than pain, fear, and hopelessness. Until now, the only person that I have ever loved is Megan, and she's the only person who ever loved me for me. Thank you for believing in me, and thank you for loving me. I know that one day I'll be the person that I need to be, the person that will make you proud, the person that I should have been all along. I love you, Jensen."

 

Andrea was silent for a while, listening to Jensen as he tried to stifle his sobs. "Jensen?"

 

"Yeah?" he said.

 

"Jared is doing really well. It's not been an easy week. He's been quite sick from the detox, but for week one, he really is doing great."

 

"Thank you, Andrea. Tell him - tell him that I think about him all day, every day. That I can't wait until he's in my arms again, and that when his four weeks are up, I'll be there waiting to see him."

 

"I'll tell him, Jensen," Andrea smiled. "Is there anything else?"

 

"Just that I love him."

 

"Ok. I'll talk you next Friday."

 

"Thank you," Jensen said quietly.

 

"Goodbye, Jensen."

 

"Goodbye."

 

Jensen hung up the phone, his heart feeling lighter than it had over the last few days. He knew that tonight, he'd finally sleep.

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

_Three weeks later_

 

Jensen was so excited to see Jared. He'd flown into Glacier Park, Montana, the closest airport, rented a car and started out on the forty minute drive to Jared.

 

On the way there, he was pulled over and given a speeding ticket. He was not going to let that dampen his mood.

 

~

 

When he finally pulled into the lot at the center, he barreled out of the car and made a mad dash up the stairs and to the desk. He'd run so fast that he was actually out of breath when he'd gotten there. "Jen-" he gasped, "sen A-a-ackles. I'm he-here to see Jared," another gasp "Padalecki."

 

The desk clerk, Julie, remembering Jensen from the month before, smiled. "Of course. I'll let them know that you're here. If you can have a seat, I'll come and get you as soon as they're ready."

 

"Thank you."

 

If Jensen thought the wait was long when he'd not seen Jared for a little over sixteen hours - this wait was killing him.

 

His leg started to bounce, his eye started to twitch and he kept looking at his watch.

 

Finally - finally, Julie came over to him. "Mr. Ackles, I've been informed that I can bring you back."

 

Jensen practically shot up from the chair and ran down the hall.

 

He was led past security and into a room where Jared was sitting on the couch. Jensen opened the door and walked in. "Jared!" he smiled.

 

Jared's smile lit up the room. "Jensen!" he said just as happily.

 

Jensen grabbed him and held him close. "I missed you," he said, kissing Jared's neck. "I love you, baby."

 

Jared smiled and pulled away. "I love you, too." Then he pressed their mouths together in a slow, lazy kiss. "I missed you," Jared whispered against Jensen's lips.

 

Jensen looked at him. "God Jared, you look really good. Healthy. I'm...I'm so proud of you," he said as he allowed Jared to pull him down to the couch. "How do you feel?"

 

"I'm uh...I'm ok. It's tough," Jared shrugged. "Four weeks hasn't made me not want it - it hasn't cured me. But I'm learning that I don't have to have it." Jared was really nervous about being so truthful. He didn't know what Jensen would do when he told him the truth. When he told him that he wasn't cured...that he'd never be cured. But he knew that he couldn't lie to him either.

 

Jensen smiled. "I'm proud of you, Jay. So proud," he nodded.

 

"Really?"

 

"Yeah, really. It's not a cure. I don't think that there is a cure. It will be a daily battle for you for the rest of your life. But know this...I'll be there with you, helping you battle it for the rest of my life."

 

"What did I do to deserve you?" Jared smiled.

 

"You're just lucky, I guess," Jensen joked.

 

Jared smiled. "Don't think that I don't know that."

 

Jensen's smile faltered. "I'm sorry baby. I was only kidding. I didn't mean to make you feel bad, or feel like you should be thankful that I'm in your life."

 

"It's ok, Jen. It's ok, 'cause I am. I'm so thankful that you're here and that you love me. I honestly think that if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be here right now...and - and - " Jared's breath hitched in his chest. He didn't want to start crying. He wanted this to be a good visit. He took a deep breath and let out a shaky "whoooo". He swiped at his eyes, cleared his throat and said, "I think that I would be dead right now if it wasn't for you. I really do. You saved me, Jen. You saved my life."

 

Jensen smiled, leaned in and kissed him. When he pulled back there were tears in Jensen's eyes. "I think that you saved mine," he whispered.


	20. Chapter 20

  
Author's notes: Thank you to all who have read and all who have reviewed!! **hugs**  
I hope you like the new chapter!  
__________________________________________  
  


* * *

Jared stared at Jensen for a moment. "I saved yours? How?"

 

Jensen grinned. "You taught me that it is ok to love, Jared."

 

Jared shook his head slightly. He didn't understand Jensen's kind words. He didn't understand exactly how he'd helped Jensen realize that it was ok to love. All Jared did was cause trouble, fight with him, drink too much, come on to him, fight more and then practically overdose a few times. How was that teaching Jensen anything? 

 

"That doesn't make any sense, Jen. I've been nothing but a pain in the ass for you..."

 

Jensen chuckled. "It’s not anything specific, Jared. Just you being you. You allowing me inside your heart...allowing me to love you. I've had a lot of shitty relationships in my life. People not being able to handle certain things about me - " Jensen shrugged, "certain...uh - certain things about me sexually, emotionally...just a lot of different things. I know that you'll love me regardless, that you'll love me fully and completely. I never thought that I would have that. Ever. And it makes me fall in love with you all over again."

 

"Sexually, huh?" Jared said with a smirk.

 

Jensen snorted this time. "Yeah..." he said with a smile.

 

"So are you some kinky bitch or something?"

 

" _Maybe_...but that'll come later," Jensen answered with an even more pronounced smirk.

 

Jared leaned forward. "Can I ask you something," he asked, raising his hand to Jensen's chest, his thumb smoothing across one of Jensen's nipples. Jared smiled when Jensen shivered at his touch.

 

"Wh-what?" Jensen asked, head falling back, his bottom lip drawing inside his mouth as his teeth bit down on the pink flesh.

 

"Why the rings? Does it make everything feel better, or is it just aesthetically pleasing?"

 

"Both," Jensen groaned, reaching down to palm at his cock. 

 

Jared grabbed his wrist. "No. Don't." 

 

Jensen opened his eyes and looked at the stormy, weathered green eyes in front of him. Jensen didn't have to ask Jared what he meant. He knew. Jared didn't want their first time to be in the rehab center. "Sorry..." Jensen said, his voice gravelly and low. "I wasn't thinking."

 

"Me neither. I'm sorry - I don't want..."

 

"It's ok..." Jensen shushed him by placing his finger over his mouth. "I don't want it to be here, either."

 

"Sorry..." Jared said again.

 

"Don't ever be sorry when you touch me, ok?"

 

Jared nodded.

 

Jensen was allowed to see Jared once through the week for only an hour due to his therapy classes. But on Sunday, Jensen could spend as much time with him as he wanted. So, before he'd left L.A. to come see Jared, he made a snap decision and packed a very large suitcase. He decided he'd stay in Whitefish until Jared was released. He made sure before he left that his parents would go and get Megan and bring her to their house to visit regularly. He then took Harley and Sadie over, On his way to the airport, he stopped to say goodbye to Megan and to explain why he'd be gone.

 

When he told Jared that he was staying in Montana, he grabbed Jensen and held him for close to twenty minutes.

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

Jensen called and talked to Julie, and then Jared's doctor to make sure that his plans for visiting Jared were going to be allowed. He was told that as long as he didn't have a problem with things being searched, and any items he had with him were in unopened condition, it was fine.

 

Jensen arrived at ten in the morning on Sunday with a huge picnic basket in hand and promptly gave it to Julie to look through and examine. 

"Sorry, Jensen. I know that you wouldn't bring him drugs or alcohol, but it's a requirement."

 

"Hey, I'm not complaining. I completely understand. I was actually surprised that I wasn't searched physically the other day when I was in here. I think that it's a good idea that you do this. You never know who is going to come here to visit a resident, they could easily slip them drugs...so really, no worries."

 

Julie dug through the basket and made sure that everything was ok, and then packed it back inside. "I hope that I didn't screw it all up," she smiled handing it back.

 

Jensen smiled. "I'm sure it's fine. How's he doing today?"

 

"He's really excited that you're here and that he gets to spend all day with you."

 

"Me, too. I've really missed him."

 

Julie chuckled. "He was yawning all day yesterday through some of the therapy classes...did you keep him up all night on the phone?"

 

Jensen had the decency to look guilty. "Yeah...sorry. I won't let it happen again. It's just that we hadn't talked in so long, ya know? I don't want to be the reason that he's not doing well, so I'll make sure that we end our conversations at a reasonable time."

 

Julie smiled. "Thanks. You're a really awesome person, Jensen. Jared's lucky to have someone like you."

 

"I'm lucky to have him." Jensen stood there and waited until she picked up the phone and called Jared's room, since a phone had been placed in there after his probation period. After she hung up, Jensen asked, "Who did you lose?"

 

"What?"

 

"Who did you lose? You do this with so much passion that you had to have lost someone."

 

"My father," she said. "He was a really good man, but the drugs ruled his life. He overdosed when I was eleven."

 

"I'm sorry," Jensen said. 

 

"Thanks," she said. "It was a long time ago, but I still miss him."

 

"Yeah...I know how you feel. I miss my brother. He was a good man, just couldn't stop either."

 

Julie reached out and took Jensen's hand and gave it a tight squeeze. "I think Jared really wants this. And he has you..."

 

Jensen went to say something, but was interrupted when he hear Jared's voice. "Jensen!"

 

Jensen turned around and was blanketed by Jared. "God, I missed you," he said, pressing his lips against Jensen's neck.

 

Jared pulled away and pressed their mouths together. "I love you."

 

"I love you," Jensen said in return. 

 

Jared had wondered why Jensen only gave him a one armed hug, but when he spied the huge basket in his hands, he grinned from ear to ear. "We're going on a picnic?"

 

"Yep. Feel up to it?"

 

"Of course," Jared said, taking Jensen's hand in his own.

 

~

 

They walked down to the lake and found a secluded spot where they stopped. Jensen set the basket down and pulled out a blanket, spreading it out for them.

 

Jared plopped down and sat Indian style, Jensen sat down in front of him. "Ok, I have some really yummy stuff in here," he smiled, patting the basket. "I think you're gonna like it," he grinned even wider, saying the last words in a sing-song voice.

 

"Good, I'm starving," Jared said, looking in the basket as Jensen turned the latch and flipped the lid open.


	21. Chapter 21

  
Author's notes: Thankies for reading!! I'll get to the comments soon! Sorry for the delay in posting, I came home sick today from work and have been sleeping! I hope you like the new chapter! Remember - comments are my crack!! haha!!!  
_________________________________________  
  


* * *

The first thing out of the basket was a selection of cheeses. There was sharp cheddar, swiss, havarti with dill and farmers cheese. Then Jensen pulled out a small stick of pepperoni. Jared had the inclination to make a sexual remark about the size and length of the stick of meat, but decided against it at the last minute.

 

"I have some really good sourdough baguettes, some turkey, ham, bacon..." he said, setting it all out on the blanket. "Uhh, mayo, a knife, lettuce, tomato, some doritos," he grinned, handing the bag to Jared, knowing that he'd tear into them as soon as he handed them over. He was right, Jared did.

 

"Oh...oh, so good," Jared moaned as he crunched the chips.

 

"I guess the food isn't very good here?" Jensen asked.

 

"No, it's alright. Just tired of healthy food, I guess. I miss being able to have a good bag of chips, and I miss my sugar ribbons!"

 

"Well you probably won't want the rest of the food I have in here, then," Jensen said with a slight laugh.

 

"You didn't bring me any candy?" Jared pouted with a frown. Jensen only stifled a laugh. "Ok, what's in there?" Jared asked, leaning over.

 

"I have some apples, grapes and I got some pineapple since I know you like it," he said, pulling out all of the fruit. Jensen also pulled out two stiff plastic plates and two bottles of water. Then he looked up at Jared's smiling face.

 

Jared leaned in and kissed him, "Thank you, this is...really, really awesome."

 

"You're welcome."

 

~

 

Jensen couldn't believe how much food Jared could eat. He had three club sandwiches, almost the whole bag of doritos, his apple, all of the pineapple, a lot of the cheese, and was now eyeing the grapes.

 

"C'mere," Jensen said, patting his lap.

 

"What?" Jared asked.

 

"Turn around and lay down. Put your head in my lap," Jensen told him. So Jared did. Jensen almost immediately started to card his fingers through Jared's hair and took a deep breath. "I wanna tell you about me," he said. "You've been so awesome with not lying and being completely truthful, so I wanna do the same."

 

"Ok..." Jared said. "I'm kinda nervous though, I mean, do you have two dicks and four nuts or something?"

 

Jensen laughed. "No, I promise. I only have one dick, it's a pretty big one, but just one," he said with another laugh. "And only two nuts!"

 

"I like 'em big," Jared answered.

 

"Seriously Jay, I need to tell you about me."

 

"Ok, I'm sorry. You can tell me anything, Jen, I won't freak out."

 

"You sure?"

 

"Positive."

 

"I've had some shitty relationships because guys can't handle things about me...in bed. I like to be in control. Total control. I don't like bottoming, I've tried it a few times, and it's just not something that I like. I, uh, I like it - kinda...um, rough. I'm vocal...like, really, really vocal. I'll tell you what I want, how I want it, what I want you to do. And I like toys, like---really a lot," Jensen took a deep breath. "It's not something that I'll expect right away, but it's something that I would like us to work up to."

 

"I've used sex toys before, Jen. It's not something that freaks me out."

 

Jensen leaned down and kissed him. "I'm not just talking about vibrators and cock rings, Jared..."

 

Jared shivered.

 

"There's more," Jensen said.

 

"You wanna tie me up?" he asked, looking up at Jensen. Jared had been teasing, but he actually felt Jensen's cock twitch against the back of his head.

 

"God yes," Jensen whispered lustfully. "But - you know, I'm patient Jay. Like I said, it's something that we can work up to."

 

"I've never been with a guy... well, like that. I've..uh - I've had blowjobs...but never full on sex. And I've never sucked anyone off."

 

Jensen looked down at him, his eyes were shining with desire and heat. "God..." Jensen whispered. "You're a virgin...I kinda thought you were a virgin. The way you shook against my body in that club...I knew that nobody had ever been inside you," Jensen whispered low and husky. "I can't wait to slide inside you, Jared...feel you clench around my cock..."

 

"Jensen," Jared whispered.

 

"Tell me something," Jensen said as his hand slid down Jared's neck and to his chest.

 

"What?"

 

"You came in your pants when I pushed you against the wall in that bathroom, didn't you? You came so hard thinking about me holding you down, fucking you hard and fast..."

 

"I'm gonna do it again if you don't stop," Jared said, low and quiet.

 

Jensen leaned down and pressed his lips to Jared's. The angle was awkward, but Jensen did his best to deepen the kiss, his fingers sliding along Jared's neck and chin. He pulled back. "I need to know what you think, Jared. How you feel about what I've told you."

 

"Jensen," Jared started as he sat up and turned around. "I love you, ok? And when I say that I love you it doesn't mean that I love the idea of you. I love all of you, everything about you. If you want to tie me up and fuck me with a seven inch dildo, I don't care, you can."

 

Jensen snorted. "Talk about making someone come in their pants..."

 

Jared smiled at him, leaned in, and kissed him slowly.

 

Jensen pulled back. "Jared, you do realize that the things that I've told you kinda only brush the surface, right? I mean..."

 

Jared pressed his finger to his lips. "I.Don't.Care. Ok? There's nothing about you, nothing that you could say to me, that would freak me out or make me leave you, ok?"

 

"I hope not. I've never - " Jensen swallowed, "I've never been in love before, Jared. And I love you enough that all that shit wouldn't matter. I'd walk away from it for you - "

 

Jared smiled. "Makes me want all of you even more," he whispered, Jared's hand reaching out and caressing Jensen's cheek. Jensen leaned into the motion like a cat, turning his head and kissing the palm of Jared's hand.

 

"Wanna take a walk around the lake?" Jared asked.

 

"Yeah," Jensen nodded. He stood up and held his hand out for Jared to take and pulled him up to his feet when Jared did.

 

They walked hand in hand around the lake, talking about everything that came to their minds. It was a wonderful, fulfilling day.

 

Jared and Jensen headed back to the center after gathering up the picnic things, both sad that the day was over. Jensen squeezed Jared's hand tightly. "I uh, I won't be back till probably Thursday. I have something that I have to return to L.A. for."

 

"Work?"

 

"No, but - um, it's kinda a surprise, so I can't tell you...you ok with that?"

 

"Yeah," Jared grinned. "It's ok, as long as you come back."

 

"I'll be back," Jensen said, pulling Jared down into a kiss.

 

Jared stayed in the lobby and watched, reluctantly, as Jensen walked away.

 

Jensen stopped. "Oh, before I forget," Jensen grinned, reaching down into the picnic basket and pulling out a large, sealed, colorful bag. "Here," he said, tossing it to Jared.

 

Jared caught it, and turned it over so that he could see what it was. It was his favorite sugar ribbons. Jared's smile lit up the darkened room.


	22. Chapter 22

  
Author's notes: Sorry there was no chapter yesterday - I had the **most** horrible **craptastic** day ever.  
I hope you like the new chapter! Lemme know what you think of it!  
_____________________________________  
  


* * *

Jared was literally bouncing off of the walls. It was Thursday. He knew that Jensen would be in to see him sometime that day, and he couldn't wait. He'd talked to him on the phone several times over the last three days, but just talking to him wasn't enough. He needed to see him, to touch him, feel him against his body.

 

Jared was sitting outside the back of the center on the porch swing just looking down at the lake. A pretty, dark haired lady, her age somewhere in her mid fifties, sat down beside him and said, "Missing him, huh?"

 

Jared looked over. He'd not really talked at great length with very many people. But Glenna, he'd just taken to her easily. They'd hang out after therapy and just talk. Jared liked her, she was a really awesome person and very sweet lady.

 

"Yeah. Shows, huh?"

 

Glenna nodded.

 

"Your kids coming up this weekend?" he asked.

 

"Yeah," she smiled happily. "Debbie is bringing my grandson to see me, which I can't wait for. I haven't seen Steven in months."

 

"That's awesome," Jared smiled.

 

"Yeah. I don't deserve it, but it's wonderful."

 

"Glenna, of course you deserve it. You've made your mistakes, and you're doing something about making it better."

 

"It's just that I've tried so many times before and it's never worked, ya know? I'm just scared."

 

"Yeah, but now you have your daughter back in your life, and your little grandson, and you were so excited when Debbie told you that she convinced your son to come see you, too. That's reason enough to try harder this time and make it work."

 

She nodded. "You know, Jared, I think that you're pretty amazing. I think that you can do it this first time. I think that you can be successful..."

 

"I hope so. It's really hard, though. I keep thinking that I would love nothing more than a big, fat drink.”

 

Glenna offered a knowing smile. “I know.”

 

Jared sighed. “It’s funny. I’ve spent most of my life hating my parents for what they are, for how they treated my sister and me, and what do I do? I turn around and become just like them,” he said with a bitter laugh on his tongue.

 

Glenna reached over and patted Jared’s leg. “I know, sweetie.”

 

Jared’s cell phone vibrated in his pocket, causing him to jump slightly. He smiled when he looked at the caller I.D. "Hi," he said, grinning.

 

"Hey baby," Jensen's voice rang low and dusty in his ear. "I've missed you."

 

"I missed you, too," Jared told him. "Are you close? I can't wait to see you."

 

"No, I'm not close, I'm in the lobby."

 

Jared snapped his cell closed. "I uh...I hate to do this...but - "

 

"Go get your man," she smiled at him, patting his arm.

 

"We'll talk more later?"

 

Glenna smiled and nodded.

 

Jared took off across the porch toward the entrance. He paused in the doorway when he saw her, then smiled the biggest smile ever.

 

"Meggie!" Jared shouted as he went inside, running toward his sister, not believing his eyes.

 

Jared swept her up in his arms and swung her around in a circle. "Jay, stop!" she giggled. "Don't get a blind person dizzy," she said as he continued to laugh.

 

"Sorry...sorry," Jared said putting her down and peppering her cheeks with kisses. "Jen, thank you," he said, hugging him tight.

 

"You're welcome," Jensen said. He pulled away and pressed a tender kiss to Jared's lips. "Love you," he whispered.

 

"I love you," Jared smiled back.

 

"You look really good Jay," Megan said.

 

Jared turned and looked at her. "Look?" he snarked.

 

"You know what I mean asshole," she joked. "I can just tell that you're better - so I know you have to look good, too."

 

"See, I told you," Jensen said to her.

 

"How long will you be here?" Jared asked, sitting down and taking her hand in his own.

 

"Through the weekend. Then I have to go back. I can't miss too much school, but at least I can spend the whole day with you on Sunday," she said happily.

 

Jared brought her hand up to his mouth. "Yeah..." he said, then kissed it.

 

"Ok, let's go outside. The fresh air will do us all good, I think," Jensen told them.

 

"What's up, you sound...odd..." Jared asked with a swallow.

 

"We'll talk outside. I have some good news."

 

"What? Tell me!"

 

"I was called into the office while I was waiting on the ok that I could bring Megan to see you. Seems that they really want you for that movie. They've postponed filming for six months, so that you can get out, and get acclimated to being clean and sober in the real world."

 

Jared was stunned. Completely stunned.

 

"That's awesome, Jared," Megan said squeezing his hand. "See, I told you that you were the best!"

 

"I don't know what to say. I can't - I just can't believe that they're doing this. I'm...just, wow," Jared said with a smile.

 

Jared stood up and pulled his sister to her feet. "Let's go outside!"

 

Jensen was walking behind them. He wanted the Jared's visit with him and Megan to be a good one. He wanted Jared to enjoy seeing her...there was no way in hell that he was going to tell Jared what he learned from the lawyer he'd gone to while he was in L.A. to ask about them adopting Megan. He just hoped that Jared could take the bad news...that he could take the news and not drink, or get high - like he did whenever something bad happened in his life.

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

_The following week_

 

Jensen returned to Whitefish on Tuesday after taking Megan back to L.A. He didn't know what to do about telling Jared the bad news. He was only allowed to visit Jared for an hour through the week, and after news like this, he'd want to stay with him. Jared would need him. But he also didn't feel right waiting until Sunday. It almost felt as if he'd be lying to him. Jensen called and talked to the doctor and explained the situation. Thankfully the doctor told Jensen that he could stay as long as Jared needed him to.

 

Jared knew that the news wasn't good when Jensen entered his room. He sat forward on the bed and looked at him. "God...is Megan..."

 

"She's ok, Jay. But I have some bad news."

 

"What?" he asked as Jensen sat down in front of him.

 

"I talked to my lawyer...about us - or me or just you, trying to adopt Megan."

 

Jared looked down, tears automatically springing to his eyes. "No chance, huh?"

 

"No, Jay. I'm sorry."

 

"It's because of my addictions, isn't it?"

 

Jensen nodded. "The lawyer said that she was already taken out of one unhealthy situation concerning drugs and alcohol, so they're not putting her in another."

 

"But if I stay clean and sober won't that make a difference?"

 

"He said that you would have to be that way for well over five years before you'd be considered..." Jensen stopped talking when Jared choked out a sob, and then collapsed forward into his lap.

 

Jensen did all he could do, he pulled Jared over between his legs, wrapped his arms tightly around him and held the man he loved as anguished, pain filled sobs wracked his body.


	23. Chapter 23

  
Author's notes: Thank you so much for reading and commenting! Comments are my crack!! I hope you like this one!! **hugs**  
__________________________________________  
  


* * *

Jensen ended up holding Jared all night. He fell asleep with his back against the wall, Jared sitting between his legs - the younger man snuggled against his chest, Jared's fingers clutched in his shirt.

 

Jensen woke when Andrea came into his room. Jensen turned his head and looked over at her. "Sorry," she said quietly. "Bad night?" she asked.

 

"Yeah," Jensen nodded. 

 

"Sorry, I need to wake him. He has to give a urine sample and then head off to grab him some breakfast and then go to group therapy."

 

Jensen nodded. He leaned his head down and kissed Jared on the forehead. "Jay? Baby, wake up," Jensen whispered as he gently shook him.

 

Jared moaned, his face brushing across Jensen's chest. "Mmmfph - wha...?"

 

Jensen kissed him again, only this time on the end of his nose. "Wake up. Andrea is here. She said you gotta get up. It's time to start the daily grind."

 

Jared looked over toward the door, and Andrea offered a hesitant wave. Jared spotted the small plastic cup in her hand.

 

"Sorry Jared," she said.

 

"No, it's ok," he said as he stood and Jensen followed. Jared turned and hugged Jensen close. "You'll be back Sunday?"

 

"Of course."

 

Jared leaned down and kissed him. "Sorry, morning breath and all, but I couldn't let you go without a kiss."

 

Jensen smiled. "I don't mind." Then Jensen kissed him. "Call me after your last session?"

 

"Yeah. I love you."

 

"I love you, too."

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

As it ended up, Jared did spend ten weeks in rehab, and the day for him to leave and go home had finally arrived. Jared didn’t want to go. He was afraid that he would mess up and use, or get drunk. He wanted to stay. Forever.

 

It took epic convincing on Jensen’s part to get Jared to pack his belongings and actually prepare to go.

 

He’d had one last session with his doctor, who told him about a really good support group in L.A. that Jared could attend and that they would easily hook him up with a sponsor. Jared insisted that he didn’t need a sponsor, that he had Jensen, but when the doctor explained to him that while yes, Jensen was a wonderful means of support, Jared would need someone who knew what it was like to be a recovering addict.

 

He took the card and information.

 

He was quiet on the ride to the airport. He sat right up against Jensen’s body, his hand tucked on the inside of his thigh, head leaned against his shoulder.

 

He talked a little on the plane ride, mostly about Megan and how much he couldn’t wait to see her and that he hoped that she didn’t hate him.

 

“Jared, you know that she doesn’t hate you.”

 

“I don’t know...I hate me. If I wasn’t a fuck up, she’d be with me and not in a home. And now, she’ll be there for three more years, or God forbid, get adopted by some group of freaks that’ll send her off to Tibet or something to get married to some mean dude who lives on the side of a mountain and raises goats!"

 

Jensen wanted to chuckle even though it wasn’t really funny. He just held Jared’s hand a little tighter and tried to offer support.

 

When they landed in L.A., it was pretty late, but Jared wanted to see his dogs, so Jensen called his parents and told them that they’d be coming to get them. Donna couldn’t wait to see Jared again.

 

“Hi baby, you look wonderful,” she said, gathering Jared into her arms. She turned her head and kissed his cheek. “We’ve missed you.”

 

“I missed you, too,” he said. He was actually surprised how sincere that was. Jared was so used to only caring about himself and Megan that it was hard to believe that he could care about others.

 

“Alan will be back in a few minutes, he took them out for a walk. Harley was a little wired up, so he wanted to kind of tire them out before bed,” she told them as she hugged Jensen.

 

“Thank you for taking care of them for us, I really appreciate that.”

 

“Oh anytime, we love them, they’re already a part of the family.”

 

When Alan got back, Jared rolled around on the floor with his babies and snuggled them for what seemed like hours before Alan asked him and Jensen to have a seat, that he and Donna had something that they would like to discuss with them.

 

“Everything ok, Dad?”

 

“Yeah, we think so. But we want to ask Jared something.”

 

Jared frowned. God, his head was spinning, ticking with what exactly they could want. "Ok, um - let me have it," Jared said with a grin. He was just being brave…inside he was shaking violently. He knew that they could probably see it and that Jensen could feel it, because his boyfriend reached over and took his hand and offered a squeeze. Jared just knew that they were going to tell him to get lost, that they didn't want their son dating an alcoholic drug addict.

 

"You know that we already consider you a part of our family. You stole Jensen's heart, then my daughter’s, followed by my wife’s, and well, you've grown on me, too," Alan joked.

 

Jared smiled and took a relaxing breath. This couldn't go badly now...not after that comment.

 

"Um, thank you. I've never had a family that loved me other than Megan, so - " Jared shrugged and shook his head as if this were almost unbelievable, "thank you," he said with a whisper.

 

Alan nodded back, a smile on his face. "Well, as I'm sure Jensen told you, Megan spent quite a bit of time with us, and we've fallen completely in love with her. She's an amazing young lady."

 

Jared smiled huge. "Yes sir, she sure is."

 

"Well, we know that the state won't allow you to adopt her because of your past, and since Jensen lives with you, they probably wouldn't allow him to, either - so we'd like to adopt her."

 

"What?" Jared asked blankly.

 

_Ohhhh this could go so badly_ , Jensen thought.

 

"Well, Donna and I have fostered children before, that's why we were allowed to bring Megan home with us as much as we did during that ten weeks. And well, we would like to adopt her. Of course you know that you are welcome here any time you want, anytime Jared. We love you as much as we love her. Hell, we'd adopt you if you weren't already eighteen."

 

"You're gonna adopt Megan?" Jared asked again.

 

"Yeah, we'd like to. What do you think about that?"

 

Jared didn't have to say a thing; his smile, followed by him launching up off of the couch and into Alan's arms said it all.


	24. Chapter 24

  
Author's notes: Chapters twenty-four and twenty-five will not be thirty-minute chapters. I won't cut their first time into two chapters (apparently I need an intervention of epic proportions on the whole thirty minute thing)... but in my defense, I never planned, all along, for the epilogue to be short (I'm shooting for around 3-5 thousand words for it!)  
 **Comments=love**  
__________________________________________  
  


* * *

Two weeks had passed since Jared had been released from the rehab center. He was doing well. He'd even taken the initiative and went to one of the meetings that the doctor had advised him to do. Jensen, of course, accompanied him at Jared's insistence. He'd even returned for a second meeting on his own and was introduced to his sponsor, a beautiful Hispanic woman named Marta. She was thirty-seven and had been clean and sober for fourteen years, and she and Jared hit it off almost instantaneously.

 

The Ackles had started the proceedings to adopt Megan, much to Megan's happiness. She would, of course, rather live with Jared just as Jared would prefer her to live with him...but this was the next best thing, and both were far from disappointed with it.

 

Jensen continued to sleep in Jared's room, the duo lying in bed for hours holding each other, sharing kisses and simple touches. Jensen was content with waiting until Jared made the first move. He knew that Jared hadn't ever really been with a man before, and he wasn't about to rush into anything that the younger man wasn't ready for.

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

Jensen was cooking dinner, standing at the stove stirring a pot of homemade spaghetti sauce that he'd learned to make under his grandmother’s watchful eye many years ago.

 

Jared came in from walking the dogs, Jensen learning from their first visit to the help group that he couldn't follow Jared everywhere. He had to allow Jared freedom to do things on his own, and Jensen had to trust him to make the right choices.

 

"Hey," Jared said, walking up behind him and slipping an arm around his slim waist.

 

"Hey," Jensen said, a huge smile on his face as he turned his head for a kiss.

 

Jared slipped his tongue across Jensen's lips and pushed inside as his fingers rucked up Jensen's t-shirt and skimmed across his flat belly.

 

"Mmmm," Jared moaned into Jensen's mouth as his fingers delved lower, slipping just beneath the waistband of his pants, nails digging slightly across his skin. Jensen growled into his mouth and turned in his arms, and grasped his boyfriend's waist as Jared slid his hand further into Jensen's pants.

 

Their kiss deepened and was becoming more aggressive when Jared wrapped his hand around the base of Jensen's cock and slid it up his velvet shaft, just under the head, index finger rubbing slow tiny figure eight patterns across the bundle of nerves then up towards the head. Jared felt the barbel through the tip. He pulled away. "Your cock is pierced?" he asked, fingering the metal.

 

Jensen nodded, his head falling forward and hitting his shoulder.

 

"God, that is so hot," Jared said as he continued to drag his finger across the slit, then back to the barbell.

 

"Jared..." Jensen said, pulling away. "We, guh - uh," he said as his body shivered from the feel of Jared's hand stroking back down his dick, then letting go, fingers carding through wiry curls. 

 

"Want you Jen," Jared whispered against his lips. "Wanna feel you on me, in me..." he told him. "Please."

 

Jensen reached out and shut off the stove, moving the pot off of the burner, then started walking Jared backwards toward the door. When Jared's back came into contact with the swinging door, he huffed a muffled moan into Jensen's mouth. "Are you sure?" Jensen asked, pulling away.

 

"Yeah...God yes," Jared told him, pulling his hand free, then cupping Jensen's face.

 

Jensen led Jared upstairs and into the bedroom. Jensen pulled off his own t-shirt and let it fall to the floor. Jared stepped forward and ghosted his fingers across the dragon etched into his skin, the dips and curves of Jensen's abs making it look as if the dragon was moving.

 

"It's so beautiful," Jared said as his fingers traced the lines of the dragon across his body to his right side. Goose bumps skittered over Jensen's skin as Jared's fingers slowly slid up Jensen's body, curving when he reached the tip of the animal’s wings. Jared dragged his fingers across Jensen's nipple, thumb and index finger grasping the ring running through it and pulling.

 

Jensen hissed out a breath, eyes closed tight, his breaths coming quick and shallow.

 

"Sorry," Jared said, letting go.

 

"No," Jensen said, gripping Jared's wrist, "again. Like it," Jensen managed to say.

 

Jared leaned his head down and sealed his lips around Jensen's nipple, his tongue twirling around the ring, teeth pulling, lips sucking on the silver and flesh that it pierced.

 

Jensen fisted his hair in Jared's hair and yanked his head up to his lips, pressing their mouths together in a long, hard kiss - all the time walking him to the bed.

 

Jensen pushed him down on the mattress, Jared's body sinking down into the soft faux-down duvet, Jensen lying down on top of him.

 

Jensen kissed his neck, licking and sucking across his salty flesh as he settled down on top of him, his hands roaming gently across the planes of Jared's hard, taut body - a body that only an eighteen year old would have.

 

Jensen slid lower, pushing Jared's shirt up, lips following. He sucked Jared's nipple into his mouth, licking, sucking, biting and then starting all over again.

 

Jensen went to his knees and pulled Jared with him. Jensen's fingers gripped the edge of Jared's t-shirt and yanked it off, tossing it to the floor. Jared reached out, hands shaking, and slid his hands around Jensen's waist, fingers gliding just under the waistband of Jensen's pants and shoving them down his hips, hands sliding gently around to his boyfriend's ass, gripping the rounded, soft yet muscular globes in his hands. 

 

Jensen pulled him to his lips and growled out another moan, shoving his pants down to his knees and then kicking them off. Jensen pressed his mouth to Jared's, lowering him back onto the bed, spreading his body across his new lover. He grasped Jared's running pants. "Lift up, baby," he mouthed out the words low and quiet against Jared's lips.

 

Jared complied and Jensen yanked the clothing off of his body and tossed them over his shoulder. Jensen stared down at Jared's cock, his mouth watering at the idea of sucking the massive thing into his mouth. "So fucking hot," Jensen panted. "Love looking at you, Jay. Can't wait to taste you, fuck you. Feel you tight around my cock," he told him.

 

Jared shivered from head to toe.

 

Jensen slowly pressed kisses against Jared's neck and throat, teeth nipping across his hot flesh, followed by gentle laps of his tongue. "Gonna make you feel so good, Jared. Gonna make you come so hard that you think you'll die, maybe even make you pass out, baby," he bit out across Jared's body, his hot breath whispering across his already heated skin.

 

Jensen slid even lower, tongue twirling around Jared's nipples, taking each one of the buds into his mouth alternating between nips with his teeth and caresses with his tonugue. Jared was writhing beneath him.

 

"Jen...Jense - god, please," he whimpered when Jensen's mouth traveled lower, his thick, puffy lips gliding across Jared's abs and belly button.

 

Lower.

 

Jared's cock was curved up toward his belly, the tip dripping pearly white and sticky onto his stomach. Jensen looked at it, admiring its length and thickness. He wrapped his hand around the middle of Jared's cock and pulled it away from his body, Jared bucking up in anticipation. But Jensen didn't take him into his mouth, he instead chose to spread his lips around the spots of pre-come littering his skin and lapping his juices into his mouth, Jared's flavour bursting across his taste buds.

 

"Jeeeeensennnnnn," Jared groaned out, the sounds falling from Jared's mouth hanging in the air, sounding as if he were in great pain...the line between pleasure and pain being almost indistinguishable.

 

Jensen pulled his mouth off of Jared's stomach and looked down at his boyfriend's cock, "Gonna suck you, Jay. You're gonna wanna come when you feel my mouth on you, you're gonna wanna fill my mouth when you feel my tongue glide across your cock, but don't. Not yet, ok? Can you do that for me, baby? Can you wait till I'm inside you?"

 

"Fuuuuck," Jared groaned, actually having to try and not come right then and there.

 

Jensen must have sensed it because he put his thumb and index finger at the base of Jared's cock and pressed in on the skin. "Not yet, Jared. Not yet..." 

 

Then he corkscrewed his lips down Jared's cock all the way to the base, his nose buried in the thick black patch of hair, inhaling Jared's musky scent.

 

"Oh my God, oh fuck, Jen, God motherfucking dammit!" Jared yelled out, hips bucking up off of the bed and effectively ramming his cock deeper down Jensen's throat.

 

Jensen pulled off. "No," he said firmly. "Hold still," he told him.

 

Jared panted, arm thrown over his eyes, his bottom lip being crushed between his teeth.

 

Jensen slid his mouth back down Jared's dick, head twisting and turning up and down, swallowing around the head of his cock when it hit the back of his throat, bitter fluid coating it as weak spurts managed to break free even though Jensen still had his finger and thumb on Jared's cock, staying his orgasm.

 

Jared wanted to thrust up into the warm, wet heat of Jensen's mouth. That firm, suckling pressure was almost too much...the way that his tongue slid back and forth across his shaft, painting a wet picture on the steely flesh.

 

Jensen pulled almost all of the way off, leaving only the thick mushroom cap in his mouth, sucking hard, his head rotating back and forth as his tongue darted across the slit, drinking down the small pools of come managing to spill out.

 

"Need..."

 

"Jense..."

 

"Nuhhh...God!"

 

Jared gasped over and over as he tried desperately to buck off of the bed and bury his cock so deep inside of Jensen's mouth that Jensen would still feel him next week, but Jared couldn't move, Jensen had braced his arm across Jared's stomach and leaned all of his weight on him to keep the writhing man still.

 

"Gotta....uh, come," he rasped. "Please..."

 

Jensen knew that a mind-blowing orgasm would relax Jared and make his first time easier, but he wasn't quite ready to let him tumble over into the abyss just yet. He wanted Jared to come with him, not before, if he could help it.

 

He pulled his mouth off of Jared's cock and crawled off of him and to the side of the bed. When Jared whimpered in protest, Jensen shushed him with a gentle kiss to his lips. "I'll take care of you baby, just getting the lube..." he told him with another well placed kiss to his mouth.

 

Jensen pulled open the bedside table and grabbed a bottle of lube that he'd bought a week prior and stashed in there. He went to move back down the bed and realized that Jared had wrapped his hand around his dick and started to slowly jack himself. "No!" Jensen snarled, wrapping his hand around Jared's wrist and making him let go. "You come when I say you come."

 

Jared gave another full body shiver.

 

Jensen positioned himself between Jared's legs, elbowing his knees further apart and clicking the cap open on the bottle of slick. "Have you ever fingered yourself, Jared?" Jensen asked him.

 

"N-uh-no," Jared managed to whimper out.

 

"You ever let anyone finger you?"

 

Jared shook his head, almost violently from side to side.

 

"Good," Jensen whispered, "good boy. You don't know how turned on I am that I'm the first person to touch you like this," Jensen said as he reached between Jared's legs and circled his asshole, slippery gel coating the puckered muscle and slowly running back as his body heat liquified the thick goo.

 

"Gonna put my finger inside you baby, ok? And you're gonna take it, then I'm gonna add another and start to open you up, get you wide and ready so I can feed you my cock..."

 

"You're gonna kill me," Jared managed to huff as he clenched down on Jensen's finger when he started pushing in.

 

"Hurts?" Jensen asked.

 

"No, gonna come..." Jared told him, his body thrusting down against Jensen's hand, instinct taking over.

 

"No, not yet. Pinch your cock Jared. Right at the base, like I did earlier. You are not allowed to come until I'm fucking you deep and hard, you got it?"

 

Jared nodded as he pressed in on the side of his hard flesh just as Jensen's finger crooked inside him and passed by the wonderous mass that made his eyes roll back in his head and a literal scream tore from his lips.

 

Jensen pulled out and returned with two fingers, Jared not even flinching. Jensen made sure that he pressed on Jared's prostate each and every time he moved his fingers in and out.

 

When Jared was reduced to a moaning, shaking puddle, Jensen started to open him up, spreading his fingers on the outs, then thrusting deep inside.

 

By the time Jensen pushed in a third finger, Jared was babbling nonsensical words and his body was drenched and shiny with a fine sheen of sweat.

 

Jensen pulled his fingers out, grabbed the lube and slicked his dick. He tried to urge Jared over onto his stomach, but Jared managed a groaning protest and a quick shake of his head. So Jensen allowed him to stay where he was.

 

He grasped his dick and lined himself up against Jared, letting his cockhead slip inside, making sure that his piercing didn't catch on the rim and cause him pain. Jared's face scrunched in obvious discomfort...but Jensen knew that in less than ten minutes, Jared would probably be shooting his load between their bodies as soon as he was all the way in and fucking him deeply.

 

Jensen inched in slowly, gentle thrusts that slowly stretched Jared around his girth, Jensen making sure to take the utmost care not to hurt the man that he loved, the man that he would spend the rest of his life with.

 

Sure, Jensen knew that it would hurt until he got used to him, but he sure as hell wasn't going to do it on purpose.

 

By the time Jensen was fully inside him, he was dripping wet, hair plastered to his head, beads of sweat running down his back and starting to pool in the dip just above his ass. His full weight was lying on top of Jared, and both men were panting.

 

"You ok?" Jensen asked, kissing Jared's mouth.

 

"Yeah..." Jared managed as he gave an experimental flex of his asshole.

 

"Fuck...gotta, gotta move, Jay," Jensen rasped.

 

"Yeah, ok...move, Jen."

 

Jensen pulled back then slid back in. "So good," he said, his voice slightly muffled as his face was buried against Jared's neck. "So tight for me, good, so good."

 

He set a slow steady pace, rotating his hips as he plunged inside him on every stroke.

 

Jared's hands were first settled on Jensen's shoulders, fingers digging crescent shaped moons on his skin as he pushed inside. Once Jensen was fully inside him, they'd scrambled down his back and came to rest on his waist, now that Jensen was fucking into him with a bit more force, his hands were gripping Jensen's ass, nails digging against his skin.

 

"Come on Jared, clench around me baby. Let me feel you tighten around me."

 

"Uh, God Jensen - " Jared gasped as he did as he was told, the action making everything feel even better.

 

"Put your legs around my waist Jared, come on, up," Jensen urged, grasping Jared's leg under the bend of his knee and pulling. "Yeah, like that. Good," he told him, kissing his mouth. "Love you," Jensen whispered against his mouth.

 

"Love...uh, love you," Jared managed as his head started to shake and his eyes roll back as his orgasm approached. "Gonna...oh fuck," Jared yelled out, back arching off of the bed, "JenJenJenJen...gonna come - " he said, tightening around Jensen's cock again.

 

"Yeah, yeah - like that, Jay, you're so good, baby, so good. Come on, squeeze my cock - do it again baby...almost there," Jensen said as his hips stuttered slightly as his own orgasm began to slither and lick up his spine. "Come on, come on Jay - come for me baby," he said with one particularly hard thrust, hips twisting, his pierced cockhead gliding perfectly across Jared's prostate.

 

Jared cried out as he came hard and long, thick, slick and sticky between their bodies, without a single touch from Jensen's hand.

 

Jensen arched up, back bowing as his dick twitched deep inside, pumping his load inside Jared's hot channel.

 

Jensen slowly began to still as the aftershocks subsided. He pressed his lips to Jared's wet neck, "You ok?" he asked.

 

Jared didn't answer.

 

Jensen lifted his head and looked at him, he smirked at the fact that Jared had apparently fainted. Jensen kissed his slack mouth. "Jay, wake up for me," he said, kissing him again. "Come on, open your eyes..."

 

Jensen continued to kiss him gently as Jared slowly opened his eyes. "Jen..." he said quietly.

 

"Hi," Jensen said as he lifted slightly and pulled his cock out. Jared hissed slightly. "Sorry, baby..."

 

"It's ok, I'm ok."

 

"Yeah?"

 

Jared smiled. "Yeah." He lifted his head and kissed Jensen's mouth. "That was amazing," he told him.

 

"Yeah," Jensen nodded. "You're amazing."

 

Jensen kissed him gently for several minutes. "Be back," he told him as he got off of the bed. Jared watched Jensen walk to the bathroom then closed his eyes.

 

He was startled awake when he felt a warm cloth swipe across his skin. Down his chest, across his cock, balls, ass and legs; followed by a fluffy towel. Jensen tossed the things down onto the floor and crawled back onto the bed. He slid his hand across Jared's stomach, then let them venture lower, just to the side of Jared's hipbone.

 

"God, Jared...I want to take you to the tattoo parlor. Get your body marked with some ink. Right here," Jensen said letting his fingers swirl patterns on his flesh. "That way, it'll be covered up when you're filming...and won't show. Well, unless you do a nude scene...." he smirked.

 

"Ok," Jared said simply.

 

"You will?"

 

Jared nodded. Jensen opened his arms and gathered Jared to himself, Jared pillowing his head on Jensen's chest. "I love you," Jensen whispered.

 

"I love you, too," Jared answered as he pulled the covers over them as best he could and closed his eyes, knowing that for the first time in his life, things were good. He was in love, and someone loved him.

 

That's when Jared knew...he could do this. He could _really_ do this.

 

~the end


	25. Chapter 25

  
Author's notes: THANK YOU TO ALL WHO HAVE READ AND ALL WHO HAVE COMMENTED!!! I'm sorry it took so long, but real life has been kinda sucking lately!!  
Remember, comments-love!! They are my crack! I hope that you like the ending!  
____________________________________________  
  


* * *

Jared, of course, went on to star in the Tim Burton movie, and it was a huge success. He received rave reviews for it, and was sought after even more than he was before that.

 

There had been interviews and appearances on all of the popular talk shows, and more than a few movie offers. Sometimes Jared felt so overwhelmed that he didn't know what to do with himself.

 

~

 

Megan was doing well in the Ackles household. She was happy, and spent almost every weekend with Jared and Jensen as long as Jared wasn't filming.

 

It was a long-standing joke with Jared that since Megan was his sister, and she was now Jensen's sister, too, that they were brother-fucking. Jensen would just roll his eyes and smack him in the back of the head. "My mom and dad didn't adopt you, so you're not my brother!"

 

"Your little brother, you perv!" Jared would joke.

 

~

 

Jensen tried to quit his job at Bryce and Daly, telling his bosses that he wasn't staying at a job that paid him to be with Jared around the clock when that was where he wanted to be. Jensen was obviously too valuable to let go, so they once again changed his job description. He went back to handling the legal contracts between the stars and management agency. But now he worked from home most of the time, which allowed him to travel with Jared when he was out of town or the country filming a movie.

 

Jensen's parents had voiced to him many times that their close proximity would eventually cause problems between the two of them, but for the time being, this was how they both wanted it, how they both needed it. When that changed, Jensen would do something about a different job.

 

Jared told him time and again that he didn't need to work; he had more than enough money to support them both...for two lifetimes. But Jensen knew that he needed to work, that he needed the time where he was in his office doing something.

 

Jared, for the most part, kept busy reading over scripts or playing with Harley and Sadie while Jensen worked. Sometimes he'd go see Megan or just hang out with Donna to pass the time between his movie projects so that Jensen could get work done.

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

For their first anniversary, Jensen had to seriously contemplate what his surprise was going to be. He called his mother and talked to her about it, asking if she thought it was a good idea to take Jared to a bar for a concert, thinking that he wouldn't be able to handle it. He'd been clean and sober for months, and continued to do well even when things weren't going well. She said that she thought Jared could handle it.

 

Jensen called Marta and asked for her opinion. She told him that Jared had been doing well and that he would be in situations for the rest of his life that could make him possibly want to drink and would be around alcohol - that they shouldn't and couldn't avoid all situations like this for the rest of their lives. She said that she thought that Jared could handle it. She also told Jensen that he needed to tell Jared that he had plans for their evening that included an event that took place in a bar and ask him if he thought he could handle it. So Jensen did.

 

"Hey, you got a minute?" Jensen asked, leaning on the doorframe to their bedroom. Jared had gone upstairs to read over a script.

 

"Yeah, of course, what's up?"

 

"You know that our anniversary is next week, right?"

 

Jared smiled from ear to ear. "Yeah..."

 

"Well, I've got plans for us - but it, uh, requires us to go to a bar. And I want to know that you can go. I don't want to be the reason that you fall off the wagon and buy a drink. I want to know that if we go, you'll be alright and won't drink, even if I'm not with you."

 

"Jen, I can't not be around alcohol for the rest of my life. I mean look what happened last week at our folks when we went there for brunch," Jared said.

 

Jensen smiled from ear to ear. He loved the fact that Jared called his parents Mom and Dad now, and that Megan did as well. It just warmed his heart.

 

"Mom handed me a glass of champagne without thinking. But I didn't drink it - I gave it back. I think I'll be ok."

 

"You know that she's still beating herself up over that. She went through the house and threw out all of the alcohol," Jensen half-heartedly chuckled. " She even threw away Dad's bottle of Johnny Walker. I thought his head was gonna split open."

 

"Well, I'll call her and talk to her later, but Jen, it's ok, really."

 

Jensen walked over and sat down. "Jay, it's not that I don't think that you can't do it, because you've proven yourself over and over in the past months that you can...but you'll be around a bunch of people drinking, and smelling it, and... " 

 

"And we'll get through it together, babe," Jared said, scooting forward and kissing him. "If I get uncomfortable, we'll leave, ok?"

 

Jensen nodded.

 

~

 

Jensen pulled the car around the back of the bar and parked.

 

"Why are we going in the back?" Jared asked.

 

"’Cause I have connections, baby," he grinned looking over at him.

 

Jared rolled his eyes.

 

They got out of the car and went to the back door. A huge, beefy, menacing-looking man stared blankly at them. "Hi, Jensen Ackles," Jensen said.

 

The man looked at his clipboard, then pulled two passes out of an envelope and handed them to Jensen. "Ok, come on," he said, walking inside and leading Jared down a hall.

 

They stopped outside of a door then Jensen turned and looked up at Jared. "Ok, Happy Anniversary, baby, I hope that you like it. Just know that the only thing you get to unwrap tonight is me, got it?"

 

Jared frowned and nodded. Jensen knocked on the door. When it opened, Jared's jaw hit the floor. 

 

"Jen!!!!" Christian Kane shouted, grabbing Jensen and pulling him into a hug. "It's good to see you man!"

 

"You too, Chris. I'd like you to meet my boyfriend Jared. Jared, Chris."

 

"Hey! Wow, you're dating Jared Padalecki? Wow, dude - you slumming or what?" Chris joked to Jared.

 

Jensen whacked Chris upside his head, but was laughing. Jared was still staring.

 

"You ok?" Chris asked. "He ok?" he asked Jensen.

 

"Yeah, he's just a little starstruck. He's got a little crush on you!" Jensen smiled.

 

"Awww, really?" Chris grinned. "That's cute! Can I give him a little kiss?"

 

"Not if you want to live past tonight," Jensen answered.

 

Jared was bright red, clearly embarrassed that Jensen told him that. But Chris let it fall straight off his shoulders and apparently didn't faze him at all. "Y'all come on in. We got plenty of drinks and food over there," Chris pointed. 

 

"You got anything non-alcoholic?" Jensen asked. "We don't drink."

 

"Yep," Chris said.

 

"I can't believe you told him that," Jared snapped, grabbing a can of Coke Zero from the cooler. "I think that I'm actually gonna kill you tonight when we get home!"

 

Jensen chuckled. "Well, you know, if you really want to kiss him - I wouldn't mind. He's a good kisser."

 

"You mean he's...he's..." Jared asked, making jack-off motions with his hand, trying to insinuate "gay" with the motion.

 

"Jacking off?" Jensen grinned.

 

Jared sighed and rolled his eyes."Gay?"

 

"Chris? No...but he's - _experimental_. As long as it's just a kiss, and I get to watch, it's good baby," Jensen said leaning against Jared's body and kissing him. "You want to, don't you?" Jensen smiled. Jared didn't answer. Jensen turned his head."Chris!" he yelled.

 

"Jen! No!" Jared said shoving his shoulder.

 

"Yo?" Chris said from across the room.

 

"My boy wants a kiss," he grinned.

 

"Jensen!" Jared said, his face blood red.

 

Chris smiled and wiggled his body in between them both, facing Jared. "You wanna gimme a kiss?" he asked.

 

Jared swallowed.

 

Chris slid his hand around to the back of Jared's neck and pulled him down to his lips, kissing him long and deep as Jensen leaned his body against Chris' back, stretching around his friend’s body and latching his mouth onto Jared's neck, the bend of his arms pressing into Chris' sides, hands gripping Jared's waist.

 

Jared whimpered into Chris' mouth low and throaty. Chris broke the kiss then turned his head back and tried to kiss Jensen. Jensen moved his head away. "Jay?"

 

"Oh God yeah..."

 

Chris smirked and kissed Jensen as Jared caressed both of their necks and made a low whimpering sound.

 

"Chris!" someone yelled off in the distance. "Come on, time to get your ass on stage!"

 

He pulled away from Jensen's lips and walked away without saying a word.

 

Jensen and Jared were late to watch the show; they were to busy fucking against the wall in the dressing room, Jared's back pinned to it, his legs wrapped tightly around Jensen's waist as he fucked hard and deep into his body.

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

Jensen slowly introduced Jared to his sexual tastes. He didn't ever do anything that Jared didn't agree to first. Of course, Jared hadn't ever said no to anything, and was pretty sure that he would never say no to anything Jensen wanted. So far, nothing they'd done freaked him out.

Jensen had a plethora of sex toys. Everything from cock rings, dildos, vibrators, anal beads, butt plugs, prostate massagers, handcuffs, vibrating nipple clamps, straps, harnesses and Jared's favorite, a strap-on cock ring that vibrated.

 

For their second anniversary, Jensen took him to Rio, where he'd introduced Jared to the strap-on cock ring apparatus, helped him into it and then pushed him down on the bed after stripping his own clothes off.

 

He straddled Jared's lap and began kissing his way down his body, his tongue licking and lips sucking on the salty flesh of his chin, throat and chest and worked his way lower and lower.

 

He sucked Jared into his mouth and turned the cock ring on, causing Jared to practically scream with pleasure and his hips shoot up off of the bed. Jensen continued to turn it off and on several times as he sucked him down his throat and had Jared begging and pleading to let him come.

 

Jensen left the device on and then slipped his hand under the pillow and pulled out the bottle of lube, coating his fingers and slipping his hand between Jared's legs, one finger gliding easily inside as he began massaging his prostate.

 

"Fucking Christ, Jensen," Jared groaned as his hands scrabbled across Jensen shoulders and back. "JenJenJen...God, gotta...neeeeeed," he whimpered, his body writhing, head turning to the side and crushing into the pillow. 

 

"I got you baby," Jensen said.

 

He continued to caress Jared's insides as he sucked on his cock, his head corkscrewing up and down, his tongue laving the underside with a furious rhythm.

 

Jensen suddenly pulled off and moved off of the bed. Jared flailed his arms trying to grab Jensen and get his finger back inside him, his mouth back on his cock. Jared turned his head and watched as Jensen dug around in his suitcase and pulled several items out, then returned to the bed. Jared knew better than to touch himself or God forbid, pull the release snap on the strap-on, so he just laid there panting and moaning as the ring held his cock tightly, vibrating a solid rhythm against his skin.

 

Jensen flicked the cap on the bottle of lube and slicked up the prostate massager. “Gonna make you feel so good baby,” he purred. “I’m gonna make you come so hard that you think you’re gonna die,” he added as he slid the plastic through the tight ring of muscle.

Jensen slowly moved the toy inside Jared's body, twisting it gently, the smooth edge gliding against Jared's prostate constantly.

 

Jensen continued to move the toy around inside him. At one point, Jared wasn’t sure when, he had pulled it out and returned with a finger alongside it, soon using two fingers. When Jensen pushed three fingers inside him, all tucked around the massager Jared cried out so loudly, the windows rattled. He was panting, eyes clinched tight, teeth biting into his bottom lip and his entire body was shaking so violently that he felt like he was going to shatter into a thousand pieces.

 

"Jen, can't - ca, uh-uh...Jen please..." he whimpered so quietly that Jensen almost didn't hear it.

 

Jensen pulled the toy out and discarded it on the floor. He kneed his way between Jared's legs, slicked his dick with three passes of his lubed hand and pushed his cock inside in one thrust.

 

Jensen was so turned on, that he knew that he wasn't going to last, he fucked into him three, maybe four times and was ready to come like he was a fifteen year old virgin, not a thirty year old man who fucked his boyfriend regularly...for hours.

 

On the fifth thrust, Jensen felt his balls draw up. He slipped his hand between their bodies and pulled the release snap on the strap on. When the strap released, the apparatus automatically shut off and the grip of the cock ring relaxed.

 

Jared's orgasm hit him like a tsunami crashing onto the shoreline. He tensed as he came, his asshole tightening around Jensen's cock pushing him into bliss at the same time.

 

Jared screamed through his orgasm, his body convulsing as pleasure coursed through his veins. Jared's cock pulsed load after load of come between their bodies.

 

By the time Jensen stilled on top of him, Jared's cock was still pulsing weakly and his body still shaking.

 

Jensen lifted his head and kissed Jared’s slack mouth. "You ok?"

 

"Tired..." Jared whispered. "God, Jensen..."

 

Jensen smiled and kissed him again. "I love you ,baby," he whispered against his lips.

 

"Luuuh- love you," Jared said as he simply fell asleep.

 

Jensen cleaned up quickly in the bathroom, returned to the bed and cleaned Jared up best he could and pulled the strap on completely off of him and crawled into bed, pulling the cool cotton sheet over their bodies. "Happy Anniversary," he whispered against Jared's ear as he snuggled against his body, letting his head come to rest on his shoulder and laying his arm across his stomach. Jensen sighed contentedly, closed his eyes and allowed sleep to claim him.

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

 

On their third anniversary Jensen took Jared to his favorite restaurant. In Morocco.

 

When they arrived, it was actually the day before their anniversary, and they decided to go out on the town and just enjoy the beauty of Marrakech. Jared had been there once to film a movie, and had simply fallen in love with the country. He had been dying to come back.

 

He dragged Jensen around the city, showing him all of the things that he loved so much when he’d been there before. They walked to the Koutoubia Mosque, Jared snapping photo after photo, then they went to several of the palaces, finally ending their day at Ourika Valley at the river.

 

Jared wanted to take the toll motorway into Casablanca, but after their time down at river, it was late and they were both exhausted.

 

~

 

Jared woke to Jensen on his knees between his legs, sucking on his cock as if it were the best lollipop ever made.

 

"Jesus Christ, Jensen!" Jared gasped, letting his legs fall further apart and fisting his hand in his short hair the best he could. "Nuhh, God ,Jen...uh!"

 

It didn't take Jared long to come with the way that Jensen was sucking him down his throat.

 

Jared returned the favor as soon as he was coherent.

 

~

 

"I'm looking forward to this meal," Jared grinned. "I've had dreams about eating here!"

 

"You would," Jensen snorted.

 

The cab pulled up to the small restaurant, Jensen paying and following Jared out of the vehicle and inside.

 

The smell of cardamom, cinnamon and other scents hit their nostrils as soon as the door opened, Jared humming out a pleased sound and rubbing his stomach.

 

A man in his mid fifties motioned them to follow, Jared walking ahead of Jensen, as they were led to a back room. When they rounded the corner and looked inside, Jared gasped. "What...what's going on?" he asked, spinning around to look at Jensen.

 

"Well," he said, taking Jared's hand and leading him over to the table where their family sat. Jensen turned Jared around and eased him down onto a chair beside Megan. "I thought about it, and decided that I wanted our family here when I did this. So...here goes," he said, clearing his throat.

 

Jensen reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small red velvet box, and went down on one knee. "I uh - I didn't think that I would ever find someone like you, Jared. That I'd find someone who would love me so completely and trust me wholly and unconditionally. So, I uh - I'd like to know if you would marry me?" he asked, finally opening the box and showing Jared the two thick platinum bands nestled inside.

 

Donna, Mackenzie and Megan were all crying. Alan was smiling from ear to ear. And Jared - Jared was just staring into Jensen's soulful green eyes. "I love you," Jared whispered.

 

Jensen smiled. "I love you, too." He waited a good minute, and when Jared still hadn't said anything, Jensen leaned forward and kissed him. "Is that a yes?"

 

"Oh shit...God Jen...I'm sorry! Yes! God yes! A million times over yes!" Then Jared launched himself forward, wrapping himself around Jensen's body and effectively knocking them both to the floor, where Jensen was blanketed by Jared's body.

 

Later that evening, Jared and Jensen, along with their family, returned to Ourika Valley river by one of it's waterfalls as the sun set, the sky a gorgeous hue of burnt amber, and said their vows.


End file.
